Light in the Darkness
by Cabriel
Summary: After meeting an unfortunate accident with an experiment gone wild, Ron searched within him his true self and saw that he could not keep his feeling from his best friend. But with his disability, will he overcome everything to be with her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Properties and rights belong to Disney.

Light in the Darkness

Prologue

Go High School, Go City 

_Four Years Ago._

Shego, member of Team Go, defender of Go City, was casually walking the halls of Go High School. Wearing the recent selections from Club Banana, she was relieved that her brothers were already on their way towards their rooms.

It was rather daunting having four annoying brothers. Even much so if those brothers had super powers. With Hego's bossiness and Mego's narcissism it's enough to make anyone crazy!

And no doubt that the twins were planning something to ruins her day. And when she reached her locker and tried to open it, she groaned in despair.

Her locker combination had been changed.

It took her all her will power not to wreck the locker and without using her powers, slammed her fist on the door.

"I'm going to get those creeps," she growled. Aware that she was acquiring an audience, Shego took a deep breath and counted to ten. And when she reached to ten, she looked at her right to find a rather astonished boy looking at her.

"What is it, kid?" she asked curtly. Rather that looking away, the boy blinked and stuttered.

"I...i....is....." he started. "There.... So...so...something.... Wr...."

"Is there something wrong?" Shego raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "What's it to you?"

"Ma...may...b..be..."

"Maybe you could help?" she sighed in exasperation. "Sure, kid. Knock yourself out." The boy blinked as she stepped back. She looked at the student with a wary eye.

He was about her height if not a little shorter. He wore a white shirt that he buttoned to the collar. His black plants were pressed and his shoes were shiny. His clothes screamed Smarty Mart and his persona shouted nerd. His brown hair was pulled back and his violet eyes were behind a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Today," she tapped her foot impatiently making him sigh. He placed his index finger on the combination and closed his eyes. He began to turn the knob. Shego was astonished at speed he was turning. He was fluid in his movement, not pausing even after he struck the correct code.

He had her locker open in two seconds.

"How did you do that?" Shego voiced out her astonishment. It was like he knew the code but he didn't use his eyes and he didn't check if the number was right. It was like he _felt_ the code as they came.

"Good ears," he said in one breath. And before she could say more, he quietly walked away.

Shego watched him leave and, to her surprise, suddenly wanted to know who he was.

>

Go High School, Chemistry Lab 

_Four weeks later._

Shego's week was a disaster. After defeating another demented criminal she realized that she was tired of saving a city that seemed to have an endless supply of criminals. Last week, a criminal escaped them and the city held them responsible.

"You help someone and what do they do?" she mumbled to herself.

"They ignore you after that," a shy voice said making Shego's thoughts return to the present. Looking at the source, she found the boy who helped her open her locker doing an experiment at the far end of the lab table.

"You really have good ears," Shego whispered testing whether his hearing was acute.

"Not really," he said as he mixed two chemicals in a test tube.

"And you don't stutter anymore. What did you do? Take up a confidence booster class?" inwardly, she cringed at her banter. She hadn't meant it but it was something that came out automatically.

But instead of getting angry, Shego noticed his lips twitched as if suppressing a laugh. _He has a sense of humor?_ she thought as she watched him work from her place.

And suddenly, in an irrational moment, she decided she must open up the opportunity.

"Doing anything tonight?" she asked. She felt him stiffen and his discomfort.

"Our English report," he said in a strained voice.

"That's due in two weeks," she frowned. "Never mind. Have time in your _busy _schedule for a quick movie?" The clatter of glass tubes surprised her.

"M...m....m....mo.....move....movie?" he stuttered. Suddenly, with a deep breath, he composed himself. To Shego, it was like he dashed any hope that lingered in his head. Dashing a dream before it ever started. "I rarely go to movies," he said as he continued to work. "Rarely gone anywhere for that matter."

"Not even a single date?" she asked and suddenly regretted it. He closed his eyes and set down the test tubes he was holding.

"As I recall, you need a partner for a date," he said calmly and not showing what he really felt. "And who would associate with a loser like me?" He began to clean up his station without another word. He was already through when Shego started to say something.

But with swift, cold efficiency, he was already out of the lab.

This really wasn't her week.

>

Go City Bank 

_Two nights later_

Shego, the only female member of Team Go was already apprehending two bank robbers when the police arrived. With a scowl, she tossed the robbers towards the cops who were simply surprised by her attitude.

She was already walking away when she saw her brother standing a few feet away.

"What did I miss?" Hego asked as he looked at the crime scene.

"The press hasn't arrived yet so you have time to pretty up," she said scornfully as she began walking away.

"I do _not_ pretty up," he said with a frown. "And I fight crime because it's the right thing to do not because I wanted my face in the papers."

"Whatever," she waved him off and disappeared into the night.

She was getting tired of this. She wanted something more than the thanks of the people. She wanted... Power.

Power to control the fate of the world.

Power to rule.

She would not get it by being a superhero.

She needed to get it by other means.

She mused at this thought as she passed the park. It was always peaceful at night since everything was asleep. Well... almost everything. She spotted as lone teen sitting on a swing reading a book.

It was not just any teen but the boy who helped her with her locker. She quietly walked up to him and watched him continue.

"Hey! You're in violation of curfew," she said in jest. He smiled softly as he turned a page.

"So are you," he asked slightly worried. "You came from the bank, did you not?" She automatically was on guard.

"Yes," she said reluctantly.

"Where you hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice. Hearing his concern, Shego relaxed.

"Not a bit," she smiled. Closing his book, he looked up smiling but when he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Y...y... you...'re...... _Shego?_" he said as he looked at her in disbelief. Realizing that she was still in her Team Go uniform, she merely blushed and sat on the swing beside him.

"You know, you're the only person to figure that out," she said softly. "How did you, anyway?"

"Your smell and your sound," he said shyly. "I know the rhythm of your heart like it was my own. This is embarrassing."

"You _listened_ to the inner workings of my body?" she asked in a slightly elevated voice. "That's sick!"

"You're right and I'm sorry," he said and then, nothing more. Shego sighed as she looked at him in amusement.

"You're quite something, you know that?" she said.

"If I am quite something, as you say, then why can't I get a date with a beautiful girl like you?" instantly he blushed and gazed and the ground. Shego blushed as well at the attempt of a compliment.

"Hey. I got an idea. I think we have enough time for a movie. Are you game?" she asked and suddenly, he was nervous again.

"Yyyy... you.... and..."

"Let me phrase it," Shego smiled. "You and I shall go to a movie. There. How hard could that be?"

"For a loser like me, pretty much," he sighed. Growling, Shego took the book from him and hit him slightly in the head with it.

"Stop that," she frowned. "You have to be more confident of your abilities and yourself. And besides, it's only a movie."

"To you it's just a movie. To me it's something that comes once in a lifetime."

"Yeah, right," Shego sighed and stood. "Are you coming?" With a sigh, he got up.

"Okay," as he stood he suddenly stilled.

"What is it?" Shego asked in concern as she followed his gaze. She saw a semi tanker rolling at breakneck speeds towards an intersection.

"A family car is headed towards that intersection," he said as he began to run towards the truck. "Judging by the speeds of both, they will collide."

"How would you know that?" Shego shouted but he was already running towards the intersection. He swiped the lid of a garbage can as he passed it. With all his might, he threw the lid like a discus towards the pedestrian crossing button and hitting it on the mark.

A second later, the light changed. Hearing the family car come to a stop, he breathed easily but there was still the truck to stop.

"What's wrong with the truck?" Shego asked as he caught up to him. Her companion frowned in concentration.

"Brakes are gone and the accelerator's stuck. No one's driving it," he said in confusion.

"Good," Shego's hands glowed as she ran towards the speeding truck.

"Shego! No!" he shouted as he noticed what the truck was carrying.

"Stop, you piece of junk," she powered up her hands and punched the truck. The cab collapsed at the impact of the punch but it also ruptured its cargo. In a speed that could match Shego's own, the boy tackled her with such force that he knocked her away before the truck exploded.

Unfortunately, the contents of the tank the semi was hauling sprayed onto them. The boy protected Shego from the spray of liquid with his body.

The liquid immediately ate his clothes and burned his skin as they tumbled. As soon as he got up, he tore off his shirt but his eyes burned. They burned like hell. He tore off his glasses in agony as some of the liquid came in contact with his eyes.

"What are you trying..." Shego started to reprimand but saw what had happened to him. "Oh my... are you okay?" she asked worriedly. His skin was red from the burns made from the liquid and the stench of it burned her lungs. "What is this muck?"

"Toxic waste," he said hoarsely. "Call Hazmat." He walked haggardly towards the wreckage.

"Where are you going?" Shego asked as she watched him walked aimlessly towards the muck. "You're headed for the gunk!" he stopped but was obviously confused.

"I can't hear the car," he said in panic. "I have to check on the family." With the loud roar of the flames, it was difficult for him to hear anything beyond twenty feet.

"You're hurt, stay," she urged him but he resumed walking. Concerned, he grabbed his wrist but he immediately jerked it away.

"Don't!" he cried out. Shego was taken back at this. Was he angry with her? But when he turned to her, she relaxed as he looked at her blankly and smiled. "I'm contaminated. Remove your glove, I thinks it's burning." True enough, Shego's glove was smoking from the contact with his wrist.

"I'll call Hazmat," Shego said as she worriedly looked at him. "Stay where you are!" she ran with all her might to contact Hazardous Material control. But as she neared a phone, the semi exploded, the shockwave was enough to shatter every window within a mile radius. Looking back, Shego was shocked to see a crater from where the truck was.

Anything within its reach was engulfed in flames

And the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Shego screamed in agony.

Fearing that she may have lost a friend.

And she did not know his name.

A/n: Please forgive the long prologue. This is my first Kim Possible fic so please no "Burn in Hell" kind of flames. Constructive comments are welcomed and praises are nice to hear. I hope I won't disappoint you.

Next: Chapter One: "Ron's Confusion"


	2. Ron's Confusion

Chapter I: Ron's Confusion

Middleton High 

_The Present_

Ron Stoppable paced back and forth in front of his locker bemused by the dream he had the previous night. It was weird as well as pleasant. It was something he never thought of but had been plaguing his mind for months on end. Running his hand through his wild blond hair, he was getting frustrated.

_She_ had been in his dreams for quite some time now. In his dreams, _he_ was the one who was saving her. _He_ was the hero. And he kissed a girl he never even thought to kiss.

All in a dream.

But something inside him wished it to be reality.

"This is way up in the weirdness factor, Rufus," Ron said as he looked at the pocket of his cargo pants where his pink naked mole-rat, Rufus, practically lived. "I mean, sure she's a wonderful girl. Sure she's beautiful and smart and talented and kind and pretty… and not to mention hot. With a capital H I might add.

"OH… MY… GOD…" Ron groaned as he slumped his head on the locker creating a loud bang. "I just thought that my best friend is hot. Now what am I going to do?"

"Why not tell her that you think she's smokin'?" a voice suddenly said making him jump. Turning around, he held his chest, willing his pounding heart to stop. Looking at the speaker, he wouldn't know whether to be relieved or be more nervous for he was looking at the smiling face of Monique.

"Tell whom who's smoking?" he asked lamely. Ron judged by the way she was smiling she exactly knew whom was he talking about.

"So, Ron is a guy after all," the dark-skinned girl teased as she smiled at him lewdly. Monique was the only girl that Kim Possible could confide to and vice versa. But she also could be trusted. He hoped.

"And since when have I not been?" Ron raised an eyebrow in challenge. Monique giggled as she shook her head. She knew Ron wanted to be the hippest guy on campus. On a few occasion he became just that. First with his new hairdo, then with muscles, then with money and on one occasion with truthfulness.

But Ron was the kind of guy who tried hard to fit in. The problem was, he tried_ too_ hard. But sometimes, he got the girl without even trying.

"Relax, Ron, or you'll have a heart attack," she smiled. "But maybe your heart is made of sterner stuff since I know what consists of your diet. Is it stern enough to hold a special redhead in it?" Ron blushed a deep crimson as he quickly scanned the area for the said redhead. Seeing that she was not present, he sighed in relief and glared at Monique.

"I'd have you know that my heart can take it," he said with certainty. But it somehow faltered from Monique's scrutinizing gaze. "Okay, so it's on the verge of collapse but that's beside the point."

"The point is you need to get it out of you chest before it shatters," she said with a sigh. "And she doesn't have a clue?"

"Did you just before now?" he returned. "Speaking of which, don't tell her. Please?"

"And why not?" she raised an eyebrow at his request. But with his sincere plea, she might oblige him.

"Because I wanted to tell her myself."

"KIM!" Rufus warned as he saw Kim Possible walking towards them. With a few deep breaths, Ron was able to regain his cheerful expression.

"Hi Ron, Hi Monique," Kim greeted as she opened her locker.

"Hey KP," Ron smiled as he looked at her. "Anything new?" His gaze had somehow become fixed on her. Her straight fiery red hair swayed and he could get lost in her beautiful emerald eyes. Realizing he's daydreaming about her, he blinked and tried to control his emotions.

"Nothing out of the ordinary these days," Kim said as she grabbed her books. "What about you guys? Found something interesting?"

"Oh, I _found_ something interesting alright," Monique looked at Ron knowingly making him blush under her gaze.

"Really? Was is it?" Kim asked making Ron uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing really. Just something Ron here is indecisive about," by now, Ron was glaring her to shut up.

"Ron," Kim said in a slightly scolding tone. "Whatever it is, you should do something about it."

"Do something about what?" Wade, the computer wiz, asked from the monitor in Kim's locker.

"Ron's indecisiveness," Monique said as she peered into the locker.

"Ron's indecisive?" Wade asked incredulously. "The only time when Ron's like that if he's trying to ask a girl he really likes and respect out." This brought a gleam in Wade and Monique's eyes.

"Really?" Kim turned to her best friend in a curious smile. "So? Are you going to give it up? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Intimately," Ron mumbled. "Anyway, Wade. Felix asked me to ask you about what he asked you to do. Does that make any sense?" Ron said in attempt to change the subject. In a Yes-there-is-a-God moment, he succeeded.

"Actually I do," Wade said as he glanced at his computer. "If you see him, tell him I'm still checking."

"What did he want?" Kim asked as he eyed the boys suspiciously. Lately, the boys were secretive to the ladies. If they thought she would not noticed, they were dreaming. Nothing they did escaped he attention. Not even having a secret meeting by her locker. Something was up and she was going to find out, one way or the other.

"So, Guys. Anyone up to Bueno Nacho after class?" Kim asked which was received with a loud "Booyah!" from Ron.

"You're on, KP!" Ron smiled, all nervousness and awkwardness vanished. For now, anyway.

"We're off, see you later Ron," Kim smiled as she and Monique left together for their next class. "Ron, could you close my locker for me?"

"Sure thing, KP," he smiled, his hand on the locker door. But as the girls were out of sight, Ron looked at Wade speculatively. "Okay Wade, at the risk of stealing Kim's line, _What's the sitch_?" he asked the 10 year old genius.

"With Felix?" Wade asked and smirked. "He asked me to look for a part time job for him."

"Meaning no disrespect to either of you, but I think that would be a little… hardish," Ron said as he leaned on Kim's locker door. "Felix's a great guy but how could anyone get past the wheelchair?"

"Still, he needs our help," Wade said. "So if you could find anything, it would be a great help."

"I'll see what I can do," Ron said as he smiled. "What's this about anyway?"

"Something about a gift," Wade smiled knowingly and looked at Ron almost teasingly. "Speaking of which, do I dare guess who the lady you're tying to ask out is?"

"For a smart kid, you sure are nosey," Ron grumbled and gave a low growl. "Fine, take your best shot."

"Well," Wade said thoughtfully with a smile of mischief. "My best shot would be _your_ best friend." Instantly, Ron stiffened and slumped on the locker door.

"Is it that _obvious?_" he asked and seeing his knowing grin, Ron sighed in defeat. "I need got get her out of my mind."

"Why?" Wade asked. "You like her, why do you want to be apart from her?"

"I need to gather my courage," Ron said. "This is a big thing, Wade. And it could cost me our relationship."

"Or you could gain more," Wade said in understanding.

Ron smiled sullenly as he pondered on Wade's advice.

..

Go City Park 

In all the places to steal a super secret invention, Doctor Draken chose Go City. Shego, once the city's protector growled at her boss's antics. His only way to rule the world was to hold it hostage with a giant laser cannon.

Talk about lame.

Shego sighed as she sat on one of the swings and immediately she regretted to agree to Doctor D's scheme.

Not because it was one of his wild, poorly prepared schemes but because it brought her to a place that caused her pain.

A pain she wanted to forget.

Four years ago, a mistake from her part caused the biggest toxic spillage the city had. Though Hazmat had controlled and cleaned the area, they have not found the body of the boy she had befriended.

They had said that the chemical in large amounts was so corrosive that it could eat through human flesh in seconds. And the explosion must have torn his body to shreds.

A gruesome picture for her to imagine. And a sorrowful memory to relive.

At the site of the accident a few days later when Hazmat deemed it safe, Shego returned and looked at the scorch marks the explosion made with despair.

And when she looked at the street now, she could feel his presence even though the street had been repaved. The area where he… disappeared, was sacred to her. A grave marker for an unnamed friend.

And a friend Shego wished she could really have known better.

Intimately.

"Shego, Shego, why did you let that one go?" she asked herself as she slowly rocked herself on the swing. "And he was cute too." She smiled as she tried to remember his face.

She tried, but failed.

A tear escaped her eye as she sighed in her futile attempt to remember the face of a friend. It was so hard to picture him as he was. It had been four years since she saw him last.

But deep inside, she knew she would recognize him when she saw him again. For you see, she did not believe that he perished. Even after a blast that horrendous there must have been a trace of his person.

And somehow, deep within, she felt he was alive. And she felt that he was somewhere nearby.

"SHEGO!" her radio blared. Shego growled in annoyance as she tapped her hidden communicator.

"This is not the time, Doctor D," her annoyance fueled her tone. But as usual, Doctor Drakken was oblivious to her state of being.

"Fine, whatever," said the indifferent Doctor. "I found the lab." He said with great enthusiasm.

"There must be something wrong with my communicator. I just heard you say _You found the lab_?" she asked incredulously. "Stumbled upon it by accident?"

"Shego! You mock my genius intellect? I who would be ruler of the world? I who shall have the power to do just that?"

"Uh huh, yeah. So, Doc, if you're such a genius, why do we have to steal the inventions of others?" she said haughtily. She was satisfied by the long silence on her communicator. It was fun to irk him and it was something to get back at him for ruining her moment of peace.

"That is not important!" Doctor Drakken said on the verge of anger. "I will not tolerate insubordination!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shego smirked. "When are we going to steal whatever it is?"

"In a month," Doctor Drakken said in Shego's surprise.

"A month? Usually we get it at the first chance possible. What happened?" she said in a scolding tone. There was s light pause before Drakken continued.

"I…ah… kind of… got made out by the guards," Shego groaned and she rubbed her temples fighting a tremendous headache.

"How exactly?" her voice was slow and deadly.

"I got lost and walked right into the laboratory," he said in a sheepish voice.

"How could you just walk into a highly secured area?" she said with a note of exasperation.

"I took the wrong bus," Doctor Drakken said. "As it happened, I rode the facility's service shuttle."

"Great. Next time they'll be ready for us. Nice move Doc," her ire held no bounds when it came to Doctor Drakken's childish ways.

"It's not my fault! Who knew that the lab had a shuttle service!" just then Shego saw a bus rolled by. It had the markings of the laboratory they were supposed to rob, and it stopped on every bus stop that had one of its employees present.

"It's pretty much obvious to me," Shego said wryly as she watched the bus leave. She noticed that there were also armed guards in the bus.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shego turned around at the voice but realized that she was alone. It must have come from her communicator.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just taking to myself," she heard doctor Drakken say. Shego groaned at what she realized.

Doctor Drakken was in jail.

"Talking?" Shego heard the guard say. "Wait a minute! Scan him and jam any frequencies coming from him!"

"Wait! You Can't! Shego! Get me out of here!" and then, there was static. Shego turned off her communicator.

"Why me?" she asked herself as she began to stand. But then, a mischievous thought entered her mind. "Why not?" she smiled. "He won't be going anywhere and I could relax for a moment."

And for that moment, she closed her eyes and tried to remember a friend.

. 

Middleton 

_Kim's house_

"Hello Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as Ron Stoppable entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P," he smiled as he saw the mother of the girl who invaded his dreams. A mirror image of her daughter, Mrs. Dr. Possible made him feel, since he could remember, like he was one of the family.

"Kimmy's not home yet. I think she went to the mall with Monique," she said as she got ready to cook dinner.

"I know," Ron replied. Looking at her, he weighed in a decision that could very well destroy a friendship he had treasured for years. But if his gamble paid off, he would never lose her forever.

"Mrs. P? Can I ask you a scenario question?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Ron took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke in such a serious tone that Mrs. Possible had not heard from him before.

"How do one go about to court his best friend?"

At that stage in time, Ron's world stopped. If Kim's mom would disapprove of him at that early stage, he lost it. But what he saw from Mrs. Possible was something he did not expect; awe and amusement.

"It's about time," she smiled as if Ron had given her the best news of her life.

"Pardon, Mrs. P.?"

"A mother doesn't miss much in the subject of her daughter. Especially when in concerns _boys._ I noticed the looks you gave Kimmy when you think she was not looking."

"Ah… what kind of looks?" Ron asked nervously. Was he that transparent and obvious even to Kim's mother?

"Not the looks a normal teenager would give a beautiful girl like my Kimmy, that's for sue," Mrs. Possible said in a relieved sigh. "You looked at her with longing and respect. And every time I see you with her, it was like you appreciate her. Not to mention you seemed happy just to be with her."

Ron was speechless. He never realized that he was looking that way at Kim. Perhaps he was too obvious but then again, Mrs. Possible was a _very_ perceptive mother.

Just then, before they could continue their discussion, Mr. Dr. Possible entered the kitchen tired and drained.

"Tough day at work dear?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she gave her husband a kiss. Instantly, Ron wondered how it would be if he and Kim would get mar……… Ron cringed at the thought. He was thinking far ahead and he had more immediate problems to focus on.

Like telling Kim his feelings.

"Quite," Mr. Possible said. "I can't believe what the boys in robotics are doing. They're even crazier than Drew."

"What up, Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron asked. "Are they building a cool, destructive robot?"

"Can't tell you Ron. Everything's hush-hush until the unveiling in a month," Mr. Possible said to the disappointment of Ron. "Oh no! I forgot to give this to our consultant," he took out a sealed envelope and sighed. "He needs to be informed of out progress with the latest shuttle engines."

"I'll deliver it for you, Mr. Dr. P.," Ron offered as he straightened and walked towards the rocket scientist.

"Are you sure you don't mind Ron? He lives in Upperton and has a reputation to be eccentric," Mr. Possible warned.

"No prob. It'll give me a chance to clear my mind anyway," Mr. Possible gave him the envelope and Ron placed it in his bag. Mrs. Possible was giving him a concerned look. She knew what was troubling him and any interference from her part might ruin it. But she couldn't help giving the boy who would become one of her son a piece of advice.

"Ron. Whenever you feel that you're ready to face your concerns, I just want you to know that you have my vote."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P.," he smiled genuinely, his spirit's lifting. "That meant a lot to me."

With a quick kiss to her cheek, he left for Upperton.

. .

Middleton Mall 

Kim Possible couldn't decide on what she wanted. Would she want something cool and hip or would she want something that's right for her.

"Come on, girl. It's a simple choice between the two," Monique said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I can't decide," Kim said as she slumped her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Well…" her friend said thoughtfully. "Cool and hip would be out until the new trend but something right for you would make you feel complete. But still, it's your choice."

"It is isn't it?" Kim sighed. "Is it really this hard to choose? I never had a problem before."

"Well, maybe you're trying to impress someone you like and maybe you wanted someone to realize that you're a woman available and not just someone's best friend." Kim frowned at her friend's words.

"What are you talking about? I'm _not_ buying a dress to impress Ron," Kim said in a rush. "And why did the subject change to boys? I wanted your opinion on these clothes!" she gestured at the rack at Club Banana but Monique wasn't paying attention. She distinctly heard her friend mention _impress Ron_ in her rant.

"You _are_ actually thinking of impressing your best friend?" Monique teased. "You go, girl."

"Like he would notice anyway," Kim mumbled but was caught by Monique.

"Kim. Ron is a boy. He'd notice," she assured her.

"This is Ron we're talking about," Kim sighed.

"Exactly," Monique smiled. "You never could tell with him. So? How long have you been crushing on Ron? Tell me all the juicy details." Suddenly, and much to Kim's relief, her Kimmunicator sounded.

"Really, Monique. I am _not _crushing on Ron. What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked at a bemused genius.

"You have a crush on Ron?" he asked.

"Later Wade," Kim was fighting a blush that threatened to surface.

"Anyway, guess who got caught trying to enter the Go City cybernetics lab?"

"Anyone I know?" she smiled.

"Doctor Drakken," Wade said as he punched a few keys on his keyboard. "He actually stumbled into the facility by mistake and is now being detained."

"What about Shego?" Kim asked. If Drakken was near, so was Shego.

"Still at large," Wade said. "Strange that she didn't break him out."

"Not yet, anyway. Keep me posted." Turning off her Kimmunicator, she was about to pocket it when it sounded again. "Yeah Wade?"

"Can I tell Ron?" he asked.

"Sure you can tell…" immediately she was suspicious. "Tell Ron what?"

"That you have a crush on him," he smiled.

"I do _not _have a crush with Ron!" she growled. Sighing her frustration, Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and found herself looking at a smug Monique. "I need to get home, see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Kim," Monique said as she watched her friend walk out of the shop. "And good luck."

. 

Upperton Credible Manor Twilight 

Ron stopped as the manor gate as he looked at the dark manor in awe. It was bigger than Timothy North's, the actor who played the Fearless Ferret, place.

"Major creepiness, Rufus," Ron said as the naked mole rat shivered in his pocket. "I wish this is not the place but this is the address Mr. Dr. P. gave me." Opening the gate, he braved himself, which took quite a while to do, and walked towards the front door.

"This has freak zone written all over the place. Remind me why I volunteered for this?"

"Impress Kim Dad?" the naked more rat said. Ron sighed, knowing full well that his pet was right. Taking a deep breath, he knocked but there was no answer.

"I don't think he could hear us, Rufus," master and pet both gulped at the same time before Ron opened the door. Creaking at the hinges, the door opened just a bit and Ron peered inside.

And saw nothing.

It was too dark to see. No light, not even from the street lamp outside, which in eventuality did not reach the manor. It was like a void of darkness that ate up any light it touched.

"Hello! I have a package here from Mr. Doctor Possible! Can anyone receive?" Ron called out as he slowly entered the house. As soon as he touched the shadow, the door immediately closed and locked itself.

"Okay. Major Weirdness," Ron said as he swallowed his nervousness. "Anyone home?"

Just then, something whirled from the ceiling and shone a bright light at him. "I don't like the sound of that," he said as he squinted at the light. And what he heard next made him nervous.

The familiar whine of a laser cannon charge came from the light.

"This is not good," Ron said dejectedly.

And then, the cannon fired.

/End of 1/

A/n: Is the chapter too long? Anyway, to those who reviewed, thanks.

Next: When Ron entered the manor, he did not expect an opportunity that could change his life forever.

Chapter II: Kim's Decision


	3. Kim's Decision

Chapter II: Kim's Decision

Middleton Possible Residence Twilight 

Kim sighed as she entered her home. She couldn't believe that Monique would insinuate that she had a crush with Ron. Actually, what was hard to believe was that she figured it out. She was careful not to show it but was she being too careful? Did she slip up in some point?

Or was it that Monique was just a tease?

"Hey, Kimmy," her mother smiled as Kim entered the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Confusing, mom," Kim sighed as she sat by the dining table.

"How so?" Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter with a knowing smile.

"I think Ron's keeping secrets from me," Mrs. Possible paused as she looked at her daughter with interest.

"Secrets? What kind?" she asked.

"I think it's a boy thing," Kim said with a frown. "He, Wade and Felix were talking and then when we girls arrive, they quickly change the subject."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Kim looked at her mother as if she was crazy. "He's planning something. I could just feel it."

"Honey, this is Ron we're talking about. Do you actually think he would keep something from you?" Kim was suspicious of her mother's smile. She knew something Kim did not and it confused her even more.

"What are you hiding, mom?" Kim asked. But her mom merely smiled. "He confided with you?" again, Mrs. Possible was silent.

"Hi Kimmy cub!" Mr. Possible said as he entered the kitchen. "Looks like you two are having a serious discussion."

"Hey dad, have you ever kept secrets from mom?" Kim asked her father.

"There are no secrets in marriage, honey," Mr. Possible said to the relief of Kim.

"See? So why does Ron keep secrets from me?" her parents looked at each other with mixed emotions. Mrs. Possible was thrilled but Mr. Possible was worried.

"Er. Right," Mr. Possible was confused. Why would Kim term her friendship with Ron as _marriage?_ Was it simply because she merely hadn't realized the continuity of their conversation?

Or was there something his daughter was not telling him?

"Maybe Ronald's just trying to surprise you," Mr. Possible said in an effort to calm his daughter. "Just be patient, Kimmy cub."

"I wonder what surprise that would be," Kim huffed as she went off to her room.

"Honey, is it my imagination or did Kim insinuate that their relationship is like being married?" Mr. Dr. Possible said to his beloved.

"I think Kim will look lovely in a white gown," Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she dreamed. "Actually, I'm thinking on lending her my own wedding gown."

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Mr. Possible said in worry. "And what if they… you know…"

"With the way Ron was talking to me earlier? I don't think so dear. They may have a friendship like marriage, but not the way you are thinking," Mrs. Possible said as she kissed her husband affectionately. "Let's just wait and see." Suddenly, Mr. Possible stilled and paled. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Ron," he said with fear in his voice. "I forgot to tell him something."

"And what is that?"

"I forgot to tell him about Credible Manor's anti-personnel system."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Possible shared her husband's fear.

.

Credible Manor 

At Credible Manor, Ron Stoppable knew exactly what the Manor's anti-personnel system was.

And he was learning it first hand and the hard way.

Despite the darkened room, Ron could see only glimpses of the room as the laser cannon fired. And it helped to know where he was going as the cannon fired in succession. Ron being Ron, he dodged the cannons easily although a little clumsily. But with careful examination, it seemed that he was calculating the intervals of the laser shots and his distance to the objects around him.

And this aroused the interest of the Master of the Manor as he listened to what the boy was doing.

"Rufus! I'll distract it. Find safety and guide me there," he ordered his companion and with a salute, the naked mole rat sniffed his way towards safety. Ron misjudged the distance of a table that was in his way and went down sprawling. Before a laser bolt struck him, he was able to roll away in the nick of time.

As he rolled, he felt a tray that had fallen from the table he tripped. Grabbing the tray, he immediately tossed it Frisbee style towards the laser cannon and struck the sensor that controlled it.

Though still armed, the cannon cannot find its target. Sighing in relief, Ron Stoppable stood up and steadied himself.

"This much work for delivering a package?" Ron asked as he tried to find his way towards the door.

But his relief was short lived for he heard another whining sound. Swallowing loudly, he looked up to the ceiling and found _two_ laser cannons on either side of the room charged and aimed straight at him.

"Major bummer," Ron said as the cannons fired. He was dodging frantically for the successions of volleys were twice as fast that the single cannon. Alternating blasts form the cannons made the successions making the speed of the blasts four times faster that before.

And Ron was hustling to get to safety without making himself into Swiss cheese. The only up side he could think of that with the light of the blasts illuminating the room in fast flashes, he could see where he was going.

"RON!" a squeekish voice said as a doorway twenty meters away lighted. Rufus was waving him over.

"Way to go Rufus!" Ron said as he made his way towards the doorway, which is harder than it sounded. Ron had to dodge laser fire while navigate his way towards the doorway. What was worse was that his eyes were getting tired with all the flashes. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his other senses guide him.

He ran towards the doorway while his eyes were still closed as he dodged obstacles and laser fire alike. It was as if he could picture his surroundings by their sound and his feeling.

However, he misjudged a table once again and tripped making him fall face first and slide on the marble floor. With the help of friction he stopped when he was through the doorway.

"Ouch," Ron groaned as he rolled over, his back on the floor but his eyes were still closed.

"Open you eyes," Rufus said worriedly as he nudged his master.

"In a moment, Rufus," Ron said as he tried to gather his wits. But the naked mole rat nudged him again and he groaned. "Okay, okay. I'm opening them." But when he did, he saw a man pointing a rapier at him, its tip was almost to his nose.

"I think I'll keep my eyes closed for a while longer, old buddy," Ron said and with a sigh did what he had suggested.

.

Possible Home Dinner time 

The phone rang as Kim helped with the dishes. Being the closest, she wiped her hands on a rag and answered the phone.

"Possible residence," she said cordially but there seemed to be no one in the other line. She hated crank calls but she felt this was not one of them. "Hello?" she tried again.

"Good evening, my lady," said a charming voice making Kim blush. "I am sorry for the pause. Could I speak with Dr. Possible on the phone, please?" the voice was respectful, polite and charming. It reminded her of those perfect English gentlemen the movies always showed.

"Ah… which one?" she asked mentally berating herself for the stupid reply.

"Which one?" the caller was confused but then his voice changed into understanding. "Pardon me. I meant the rocket scientist and please don't tell me you have more than one rocket scientists in the family," the caller teased making her chuckle.

"That would be my dad," Kim smiled. "I'll go get him."

"Thank you, my lady," he said. Kim turned around to find her father by the table reading the newspaper. "Daaad, phone."

"Who is it, Kimmy cub?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"I don't know but he sounded charming and like a gentleman," she said. Mr. Possible reacted at once, almost ripping the paper when his daughter told him who was on the phone.

"I see," he stood and went towards the phone. Before he picked up the receiver, he took a deep breath to calm himself and sighed.

"Hello?" he said as he placed the receiver on his ear.

"Nervous Possible?" the once charming voice was devoid of humor as if he was irritated with him.

"Not for my sake," Mr. Possible said. "I know you're miffed since you called me."

"_Miffed_, is an understatement, Possible," the caller said. "You have no idea how irritated I am right now."

"Not much?" Mr. Possible hoped and something the caller did astonished him.

The caller laughed.

"Next time, Possible, warn your messenger about me," the caller said in good spirit. Mr. Possible sighed in relief as he watched his daughter wash the dishes.

"How is he?" he asked.

"His pulse rate is high, no doubt because of my menacing presence."

"What about his… companion?"

The caller chuckled and sighed. Mr. Possible had known the man for almost four years and hasn't heard him laugh. It lifted his heart to hear him laugh.

"I think the little guy's giving the big guy's some smelling salts," Mr. Possible smiled and shook his head.

"I'll call his folks and tell him he'd be a little late getting home."

"You do that," the caller said with a tone of gratitude.

"Thanks Vincent," Mr. Possible said.

"No, Possible. Thank you," the caller hung up leaving Mr. Dr. Possible pondering on what he meant.

. .

Credible Manor Kitchen 

_Dinner Time_

Ron watched the man replace the handset of the phone and smirked.

"You're off the hook, kid," he said as he walked towards him. While he walked he was touching the counter of the kitchen where Ron had ended up after his grueling dash through the gauntlet.

Ron looked at the man who he assumed owns the murderous house. He was a tall man and looked so young. If compared to Shego, he would be half a head taller. Ron suddenly frowned, how did Shego get into his thoughts?

The man had wavy brown hair and wore designer sunglasses that complimented his handsome features. His movements seemed calculated as he moved around the kitchen and Ron thought that it was _too_ calculated. Before he could ponder more, the man spoke.

"Do you know that you are lucky to have survived my defenses?" he asked as he sat on a stool by the counter.

"Ah, gratefully lucky?" Ron said nervously. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"It looks like I need to adjust the sensors to target smaller moving objects," the man smiled as he heard Rufus shudder.

"You're subtly freaky," Ron said much to the man's amusement.

"I like you," he said. "What's your name?"

"Ron. Ron Stoppable. And this is Rufus, my naked mole rat," he held up the naked rodent for him to see but he did not turn his head.

"Folks have allergies?" he asked as he seemed disinterested. But the tone of his voice told him otherwise.

"My dad. But I wouldn't have chosen anything else for he is my best bud," Ron said making Rufus hug his master.

"Very touching," the man said. "And what about Kimberly Ann Possible?" Ron froze when he heard his best friend's name.

"What about Kim?" he asked nervously.

" "Oh Please God! Let me live so I can tell Kim my deepest feelings" unquote," he smiled in leer.

"I never said that," he said worriedly.

"You mumbled it," the man said.

"Well you pointing a sword at me and I thought I would never see her again!" Ron cried out embarrassingly.

"She sounds like a very wonderful young lady," the man teased making Ron blush.

"She's the best," Ron agreed. "By the way, sir? Why does your hall have laser cannons?"

"Kept you in your feet, didn't it?" he smiled. "It keeps the intruders at bay. I must tell you, you were good back there kid."

"A fluke," Ron sighed. "I was scared stiff!"

"Not stiff enough to perform such moves. Are you training?"

"Nuh uh," Ron shook his head. "I always acted a distraction while Kim saves the day."

"You really like her, don't you?" the man asked. Ron nodded solemnly and he looked at him.

"I just wish I'm not such a klutz so she could depend on me."

"I think she already depends on you," the man said with a smile.

"But I want her to know that I'm strong enough to support her. The thing is, I'm not."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Stoppable. I feel your potential to be more," the man said.

"Well," Ron posed proudly. "I knew I was destined to be great."

"First thing to do is to drop that attitude," the man nearly growled. "Being great does not give you the right to brag. And greatness is not measured by what you have become but what you have achieved."

"Sorry," Ron's shoulders slumped as he was humbled by the man's speech.

"So are you interested?" the man asked.

"Interested in what?" the teen asked.

"Are you interested in being Kimberly Ann Possible's savior when she falls?" Ron was silent for a while as he digested this question. What was the man really offering? Could it affect his relationship with Kim that drastically?

He needed time to think. And he told his host that he did.

"I understand," the man smiled in genuine amusement. "I shall call you a cab so you can go home and sleep on your decision." As the man went towards the kitchen phone, Ron realized he didn't know the person.

"Excuse me, sir? Who are you?"

"My name's Vincent Credible," he said as he dialed the phone. Ron noticed that Vincent was not looking at the phone but _feeling_ the numbers. "Hi. It's me. I need a ride for my friend."

. 

Go City Museum 

_Midnight_

Shego scratched the roof window creating a portal large enough for her to enter. She was intrigued at what she had read in the papers.

King Solomon's exhibit was being displayed and Shego wanted to see them. Unfortunately, she wanted to have them as well. King Solomon's exhibit features the largest collection of jewels the world had ever seen. It's not just because of the quantity of jewels but because they were large. The smallest was as large as a grape.

They said that diamonds were a lady's best friends but Shego figured that emeralds and rubies wee fair companions as well.

She slowly entered the museum using her cat-like grace. Noiselessly, she sneaked toward the exhibit. As she turned at a corner, she was mystified as to why she hadn't seen any guards.

And when she wore her infrared goggles she found that the laser sensors were turned off. The museum seemed deserted and if her extensive training as a thief and former superhero was to be trusted, it was anything but deserted.

Upon careful examination of the display cases, she confirmed what she had suspected.

Someone got to the jewels before her. And somehow, she felt the thief was still inside the museum.

Shego was annoyed with this thief. It was a matter of ego that fueled her irk. She had prepared to steal the jewels only to find out someone stole it before she did.

Her pride was hurt.

"Come out! I know you're still here!" Shego said into the shadows as she posed for battle, she was still wearing her infrared goggles when she slowly scanned the room. So far, nothing.

But then, the shadows spoke.

"Good Evening, my lady. Pray tell, what is a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this at this ungodly hour," Shego was taken back at the sound of the voice. It was pleasant and kind, not the type you would expect from a jewel thief. An evil laugh, maybe but politeness?

"Do you know how many times I've heard that line?" Shego growled but inwardly, she was amused. She could somehow feel that his words were spoken without malice. But there was also a sense of mirth when he answered her.

"Really?" she could hear the laughter in his tone but due to the acoustics of the room she could not tell where the voice was coming from. "I would imagine that you get that a lot."

"Yeah. Every wacko in town are always trying to get a piece of me," which was true. When she was still fighting crime, every criminal in Go city always wanted her out of the way and sometimes even dead. Hormone filled teens thought she was a goddess but one teen treated her like she was normal.

And he died in saving her life.

"And how many exactly of those… _wackoes_ did you go out with?" he asked.

"None. What's it to you?" Shego was starting to get unnerved. But what happened next chilled her bones.

"How many have you danced with?" the thief's hot breath touched her ear and Shego suddenly turned with hands glowing to claw him.

But there wasn't anyone there.

"I rarely dance," she said as she tried to find him.

"Then may I have a dance?" he asked. Shego could feel his breath on her other ear and she quickly turned only to find nothing.

"Only if you're nice to me," she said. The thief chuckled and only then that Shego knew that she had lost the battle.

"Then I shall try to be nice to you," the thief said jovially. "Until next time, my lady." Shego stood in the middle of the room for a few moments and then sighed. She didn't want to admit it but the man had unnerved her senses. He also brought her emotions to confusion.

She was angry for him stealing the jewels before her.

She was amused at his demeanor.

She was vexed that she could not see him.

And she felt a tickle when he breathed on her ear.

Rarely did anyone intrigue her and this was one of those rare times.

Growling at her confusion, Shego left the museum before the cops came.

Vowing to meet the thief face to face.

. .

Possible Residence 

_Kim's Room_

_Midnight_

Kim Possible turned on her bed for the umpteen time since she lied down. Her thoughts were still on what Monique had implied that afternoon.

She liked Ron.

And not the kind of like, like.

She _liked_ Ron. That _like_ is a fine line before the other L word.

And strangely, she didn't mind if it went there.

When she really thought about it, He was always there when she was down or when she needed a distraction, mission wise or personal.

He was always there when she needed someone to cheer her up.

He was always there for her.

Somewhat reliable and always trustworthy, Ron was a better man than some that she knew.

But was she feeling just that, a feeling? Ron grew on her. Hell, she liked him when she met him. They have been the best of friends for as long as she could remember. But if she wanted their relationship to go to the next level, would she feel weird? If, and she stressed _if,_ she was in lo… in lo… she had affections towards her best friend, would it change the way she looked at him? Could their friendship be ruined or would it blossom even more.

Kim sighed as she came to a decision.

She decided to risk it but it would be _his_ move.

And if Ronald Stoppable felt the same way she did, she decided to give him a chance.

/End of 2/

A/n: At the rate I'm going I'll be able to finish a chapter in about 1 ½ weeks. Is anyone out of character? I hope not.

Next: Shego was still vexed that a mysterious thief beat her in taking King Solomon's Jewels but was intrigued by his persona. Ron's could not decide to accept Mr. Credible's offer until a failed mission changed his mind and strengthened his determination. Kim still was mystified on what the boys were hiding and why Ron seemed nervous when he looked at her. But a failed mission almost cost her their lives and probably their friendship.

Chapter III: Shego's Pride


	4. Shego's Pride

Chapter III: Shego's Pride

Go City, City Jail Daybreak 

Shego was too annoyed to think straight. In her vexation, she did what she normally would not do.

She decided to free Drakken earlier than she would have liked. She was so angry that she needed to vent her frustration. And breaking out Drakken would just be the thing to remove some stress.

Although, in her mind, she would only aggravate herself more if she freed her boss. It was temptation enough to leave him where he was. However the temptation, she needed the distraction.

Scaling the prison walls with a grappling hook, she looked for Drakken's cell, which she found out earlier. Still questioning her own sanity, Shego placed as explosive charge on the wall and swung on away just in time for the charge to explode. She didn't have much time, the explosion sounded the alarms as she entered Dr. Drakken's cell and scanned for the Dr. She growled as she found him still sleeping soundly on the bunk.

"Dr. Drakken!" Shego shouted over the roars of the alarms.

"No school," he mumbled as he curled away from her. With a frustrated sigh, Shego grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet, in the process, woke him up.

"Hmm? Shego!" Drakken said in surprise as he finally woke up. "It's about time! What took you?"

"No time, Doc. The party crashers are about to arrive," Shego said as an automated helicopter hovered over the hole she had created. "Let's go!" She took him roughly on the arm and literally tossed him into the chopper's open door.

"Shego! I'm not just a sack of potatoes you can just lug around!" he shouted as Shego jumped and landed beside him.

"Funny, you _felt_ like a sack of potatoes," she smirked. Annoying Dr. Drakken made her feel better. But just a bit.

It would give her great satisfaction to meet the man in the shadows.

But for now, she decided to annoy Drakken.

Possible Residence Breakfast 

Kim sighed as she slumped on the chair by the dinning table. She lost some sleep pondering on what to do with Ron. Kim was a fair chess player and she decided it was Ron's first move, if he ever made a move that was.

"Is there something wrong, Kimmy?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she cooked breakfast. Knowing her daughter pretty well, she knew immediately there was something wrong as soon as she entered the room.

"I don't know," Kim sighed and looked at her mom. It was rather early in the morning and the others were probably asleep or engaged in their morning routines. She knew she could trust her mom, so she took a deep breath and asked a question.

"Mom, can I ask you a scenario question?" there was amusement in Mrs. Possible's eyes as she heard her daughter say those words. She knew Ron was developing feelings for Kim but she really never expected her to answer them. Not without _some_ persuasion that was.

"What is it, Kimmy," she said nonchalantly, hiding a grin.

"How would someone go about when being courted by his or her best friend?" she asked. Trying to control her joy, Kim's mom smiled.

"It depends on the other best friend," she said. "Does this best friend want to be courted by the other?" _Has Ron begun his campaign? _she wondered in thought.

"That's the thing. This best friend would love to take the other best friend's suit," Kim said animatedly. "But wouldn't that destroy their friendship?"

"My friendship with your father strengthened when we got married, honey," Mrs. Possible said as she smiled to her daughter. "I don't know for the others but married couple are friends who wanted to share their lives together for eternity."

"Mom, I'm talking about being more than friends first. The M word is further from my mind, at least for now," Kim noticed that her mother was hiding something from her. Why did she mention marriage? Kim's too young to think about it. Her concern was if she had some extra special feelings for her best friend. What did her mother know that she did not?

But when Kim saw her mother's smile, she knew she had slipped. She had said that marriage was further from _her_ mind and she did not use a personification.

In other terms, she was busted.

"So, are you developing some feelings other than friendship for Ron?" her mother asked.

"I don't know," Kim replied with a sigh. "Monique opened the topic up and it sort of stuck into my head."

"She figured you out?" Mrs. Possible said with certainty and Kim's slumped shoulders were her answer.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked her mother. "Getting Ron to turn her head towards my direction is as easy as parting the Pacific Ocean."

"Then it's easy," her mom said.

"Why would it be?" Kim was confused then it dawned on her. "Somebody already parted the Pacific Ocean?" Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she nodded.

"A colleague of your father designed a force field powerful enough to part the ocean. Although he did part the ocean, the force field generator overloaded and fried the circuits."

"Great, now if Ron would just see me as more than his friend," Kim mumbled to herself. Suddenly, her Kimmunicator sounded its patented beep and she was glad for the distraction.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"The King Solomon's exhibit in Go city was robbed last night," the boy genius said as he typed on his keyboard. "The exhibit featured the largest gems and diamonds and is worth a fortune."

"I've heard about it," Kim's mom said as she packed her daughter a sandwich. "I think there's some controversy about the ownership of the jewels."

"That's correct, Mrs. Possible. It is said that the jewels were a gift to an African tribe from King Solomon himself. The tribe argued for it in the world court and the court decided in favor of the tribe. However, the supposedly discoverer of the jewels, a Dr. Carl Buncle, claimed that he found the jewels in a temple far from the village."

"Who is asking for my help?" Kim asked. The situation confused her. She never liked helping those who cause pain and suffering to others. In fact, she ignores them.

"Actually, no one did," Wade said with a smirk. "Although I pulled up their security camera on the exhibit entrance." Kim watched as Wade played the tape. She blinked in surprise as she saw Shego walked into the exhibit area stealthily but then looked around as if she was confused. But after a while, Shego tensed as she looked around. Suddenly, Kim saw a shadow behind Shego and it disappeared just as she turned.

"Rewind and freeze, Wade," Kim said as Wade rewound the tape to where Kim saw the shadow. "What is that?"

"No clue," Wade said as he pondered on the shadow. "But whatever it was, it annoyed Shego."

"So, we go get Shego," Kim said already thinking of a plan. But Wade's next words made her pause.

"I don't think it was Shego," he said.

"How so?" the teen heroine was confused. Shego was the only suspect in the crime. Who else would steal the jewels?

"The guards were knocked out by sleeping gas and the security system were disabled as if the thief knew the code. The laser sensors worked independently and were still on when the cops came. The laser's path was woven in a web that would be difficult even for you to cross. The sensor pads are adjusted so that anything that would have contacted with it in more than a second would set it off."

"So meaning the thief was agile, fast and must have worn infrared goggles, something Shego would do," Kim said but knew that there was more than Wade was letting on to.

"Perhaps, but something's not right. I'll try to find out more about the exhibit. Maybe we could find a clue there."

"Okay, thanks Wade," Kim turned her Kimmunicator off and frowned. If Wade was right, and he always was, the thief was good. However, Shego was good as well. So far, she's on the top of Kim's lists of suspects.

However, Kim had a nagging feeling that Shego was innocent of the theft.

And if Shego did not steal the jewels, who did?

. 

Credible Manor Slightly After Breakfast 

Vincent Credible flinched awake as he heard the silent vibration of his mobile phone. He had lived a solitary life for the past three and a half years and learned to enjoy it. However, he would be the first to admit that he was lonely.

He was not a partygoer nor popular from either the kids when he was at high school or at the Space Center where Mr. Possible works for his eccentricity.

No one but the Doctors Possible knew that his eccentricity was a shield for his fragile soul.

Eccentric or not, Vincent grumbled as he annoyingly grabbed the handset of his bedside phone and waited for his cell phone to redirect the call. And when the phone chirped, he answered it.

"Credible," he said hoarsely betraying his state of function.

"Hello Vin," the caller said. Immediately, Vincent perked up and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Possible! To what I owe the pleasure of you call?" he asked making Mrs. Possible laugh.

"Always the charmer, aren't we?" she said. He could almost imagine her smile. "How are you today, truly? And I'm asking as your doctor."

"Why would someone have a brain surgeon as a general doctor is beyond me," Vincent chuckled as he sat up.

"You're laughing?" she asked rather surprised. Happy but surprised. "So what made you so chipper all of a sudden?"

"Nothing important," he said.

"So chipper that you risked injury from your _strenuous activity_ last night?" she asked almost in a scold. Vincent smiled at her motherly concern and assured her that he was all right. "Are you sure?"

"Mrs. Possible, I wouldn't be chipper if I'm not," he said with such certainty that Mrs. Possible conceded.

"Still, I would like to check all the same," Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Mrs. Possible. What about Saturday?"

"That's in four days… I think I'm free in the afternoon," Mrs. Possible said as she recalled her schedule.

"Done. Oh! And could you bring your daughter with you?" this question surprised her.

"Sure, but why?" she asked. Getting Kim to come with her was easy but she was curious.

"It concerns a certain young man that your husband sent to deliver the reports," he said in explanation. He could hear her lips curve into a smile from where she was.

"Was he that obvious?" she asked.

"Mind you, he did thought he was facing certain death," he smirked and heard her giggle.

"Okay, I'll bring Kimmy and please be careful."

"I will," he said as he replaced the receiver. He was looking forward to Saturday but first he needed to run an errand.

He was going to return something that belonged to a tribe in Africa.

. 

_Possible Residence_

_After School_

Ron Stoppable sighed as he walked towards Kim's room. It had been a daunting day for him. First, his heart raced every time he saw her. She looked graceful with her actions and even in cheerleading practice, he could not take his eyes off her. It was lucky that he was wearing his mascot head or else it would have been obvious that he was staring at her.

And what was hard was that he acted _normal_ around her when he wanted to do something else with her.

For instance, kiss the life out of her.

Ron paused when he reached Kim's door. Why was it so hard to enter her sacred room when he had been inside a million times before?

The answer: Ron never thought of Kim as a woman until recently. Taking a deep breath, Ron calmed himself and took the plunge, so to speak.

"KP! Ronster coming in," he knocked once and tried the door. Not surprising, it was open. Kim always welcomed him with open arms even though he must admit he had done a lot of things that would seem idiotic.

And when he entered her room, his heart almost stopped.

Kim Possible was only wearing a towel around her privates as she dried her hair with another towel. Ron swallowed as she walked around her room as if nothing had happened.

As if there was not a boy present.

"What up, Ron?" she asked as she gave him a smile. And when she noticed the look on his face, she nearly blushed.

It was a look of desire. The kind of look boys has been giving her since her freckles and braces disappeared. She never thought that Ron would give her that kind of look. Although, for some reason, she was inordinately pleased by it.

Hearing her voice snapped Ron out of his trance.

"Nothing much," he said in his usual tone, not betraying his emotions. "I was wondering if we could hang out at Bueno Nacho or something." Just then, the Kimmunicator chirped. "Or not."

Kim smiled at his disappointment, whether it was from not going to Bueno Nacho or not going with her, she did not know.

"Honestly Ron. I would love to go with you anytime," that made her best friend smile. She picked up her Kimmunicator and answered it. "What's the sitch?"

"It's Monkey Fist," Wade said sending shivers down Ron's spine.

"Oh, Man! Not him again," he groaned. Kim ignored the barb as she focused on the screen.

"What did he do?" Kim asked all business.

"He stole a rare artifact from the British museum," this time, Ron's groan became louder.

"Not another mystical monkey power thingy," he said. "Come on! How many mystical things are there?"

"Do you want me to find out?" Wade asked half in jest. "Anyway, the artifact is one Crown of Goku."

"And who is Goku?" Kim asked.

"One of the main characters in the novel Journey to the West," Ron said dejectedly. "Legend has it that he accompanied a monk by the name of Sanzo in a quest that took them towards west of China." Kim looked at him with surprised fascination and awe. All this coming from a guy who hates studying?

"And what does this have to do with Monkey Fist?" she asked.

"Goku was the monkey King," Wade said still impressed with Ron's knowledge of the legend. "Legend has it that the wearer of the crown will control every monkey in the world."

"As if his army of monkey ninjas weren't enough," Ron mumbled. Kim sighed and spoke to wade.

"Hook us up, Wade. Where's Monkey fist?"

"Middleton zoo," Wade's hands typed at lightning speed as he looked into his computer. "We just got a hit. He's going to take control of the monkeys at the zoo!"

"Suit up, Ron. We're going to the zoo."

. .

Middleton Zoo 

_Slightly After School_

"Usually when I visit the zoo I stay away from the monkeys," Ron said as he and Kim arrived at the zoo. "That part of the zoo is a place of evil."

"Ron, you said that with Camp Wannaweep," Kim said as she checked with Wade. "Wade?"

"They're massing at the center of the zoo. Better hurry Kim. You do not have much time."

"Let's go Ron," Kim took off leaving Ron stumbling forward.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said more to himself than to Kim. "Wait up Kim!"

Kim found where Monkey Fist, the once titled gentleman you was obsessed on becoming a monkey, was. It was so easy for he was delivering his usual conquer the world speech.

"There he is, Ron," Kim said as she hid behind a bush. "We need to get near to him."

"So I'm the distraction again," he said rather tiredly. "I'll do my best. Rufus, buddy. Go with Kim." There was a commanding presence that Kim felt when Ron told his pet mole rat to stay with her. She looked at him in surprise for he never shown such initiative.

"Be careful," they said in unison. And immediately, Kim added…

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," she said and Ron cringed.

"You're always faster than me," he said as he smiled.

And, much to Kim's shock, Ron suddenly kissed her forehead. Kim blinked as she felt the contact of his lips on her skin. It was soft and gentle and weirdly pleasant. Before she could respond, Ron was already preparing for his distraction.

"It's official," Kim said under her breath. "Ron's touch makes me tingle." Then she remembered she was not alone. "Don't you _dare_ tell that to Ron." She warned the naked mole rat and Rufus only smiled.

. . /

"Ron Stoppable, how exactly are you going to get Monkey Fist's attention long enough to let Kim get near?" Ron asked himself as he quietly crept towards his objective. But that was not the only thought he had.

He had shown Kim that he was tired at being the decoy. He didn't groan and whine like his usual self but rather dejectedly and tiredly. Not only because he was tired at being the decoy but because Kim would think that his only use was to be a decoy. But then he remembered what Vincent Credible said when he walked him towards the cab he called.

"Stoppable. Being on the sidelines or rather a sidekick is not as easy as you think," Vincent said. "Being a cushion when Kim needs it is the best thing you could hope for. She doesn't need a hero even though once in a while a little heroism from a man is good for a relationship, she needs someone she could count on. Someone who would always be there for her. Someone she could trust… And someone who love her."

Ron shook the memory out of his head. This was not time to be thinking of any other thing except the job at hand.

How to distract Monkey Fist without making him think it was not a distraction.

It was a daunting task but someone has to do it.

And Ron Stoppable would do anything and everything for Kimberly Ann Possible.

. . … . .

"With this Crown I shall rule all the monkeys in the World!" Kim heard Monkey Fist gloat and knew she had to move. But where's Ron's distraction.

"HEY! WHO LET THE MONKEYS OUT?" Kim was unmistaken by the voice as she peered to see a park custodian walk towards the gathered monkeys. He was pushing a broom cart and wearing the park custodian's uniform and even though it was two sizes larger, Ron made it fit by folding the corners of the sleeves and pants. The custodian's cap was pulled low so that no one could look into his eyes and recognize him.

"Hey! Park hours are over, buddy." Monkey Fist sneered as he stood on all fours.

"Really?" he leered. "And what would you do about it? Monkey ninjas! Bring him to me." Kim used the shadows as she quietly made her way towards Monkey Fist.

"Ah, shouldn't you guys be back in your cages. If you are nice, I might get a treat for you," she heard Ron stall. She needed to be in position before Monkey Fist could wear the crown.

"Your pleas will be ignored for my minions only obey me!" Monkey Fist said audaciously. Kim glanced at Ron to make sure that he was still all right. So far, he still was.

"Oh come on! Not a bit tempted?" Ron asked the monkeys.

"That voice," Monkey Fist frowned in thought. "I know that voice." With lightning fast reflex, Monkey Fist tapped Ron's cap sending it flying. "YOU!"

"Ah? Me?" Ron acted clueless but stood firm. Or as firm as he would get. Deep inside he wanted to run screaming but he didn't want to let Kim down. He needed to stall Monkey Fist as long as it took.

"You're Kim Possible's monkey phobic friend and when you're here…"

"Heads up!" Kim shouted as she leapt from her hiding place and attacked. Ron, anticipating her move, moved away but noticed a gleam near Monkey Fist.

It was the Crown of Goku.

Without thinking, Ron dove for the crown but Monkey Fist saw his movement and caught his foot. Pulling Ron close, Monkey Fist used him as a shield from Kim's attack. With the momentum she had, she did not have enough time to stop.

Kim slammed into Ron hard but strangely, she was not hurt that much. Ron had wrapped his arms around her after she slammed into his body. Ron had used his body to cushion Kim.

Ron suddenly kicked backwards catching Monkey Fist off guard and hitting the villain's family jewels. Screaming in agony, Monkey Fist tossed the two teens away.

Ron saw the ground coming and turned his body so that he would hit the ground first.

Slamming on the ground hard, Ron shielded Kim from further harm. Rolling to a halt, Ron groaned as the pain registered in his brain.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly as she felt his arms loosen around him.

"Dandy," Ron said as he tried to sit up. "Nothing a Grande burrito wouldn't fix."

"You still owe me a soda," Kim smiled as she stood up. "We'd better get the Crown away from him. I don't know if we could handle every monkey here."

"You mean this crown?" Ron held up the Crown of Goku for her too see.

"You rock, Ron," she gave her best friend a big hug and helped him up.

"I know," he smiled back albeit weakly.

And then, suddenly, Kim felt a sting on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" she cried out. Ron's eyes widened in horror when he was a small dagger stuck on her shoulder.

"KP!" Ron panicked and pulled Kim down. "Are you okay?"

"No big. Just pull this thing out," Kim smiled but it wavered as she tried to stand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't feel so good," Kim said as she slumped forward. Ron caught her before she fell.

"What have you done?" Ron shouted at Monkey Fist.

"Only poisoned your dear Kim Possible," Monkey Fist laughed. "Don't bother going to a hospital for the poison is rare and only I have the antidote. So I propose to you this. Hand over the crown and I'll give you the antidote."

Ron stood up with Kim in his arms. He was toying the idea of the exchange when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

"Don't Ron," Kim pleaded with her friend.

"But KP," Ron frowned to argue but then saw, even in her weakened state, Kim in her puppy dog pout.

"Please?" she said as he lips quivered.

"But if I don't do it, you'll die," he said, his heart crushing with indecision.

"You'll find another way," she said. "I believe in you Ron." Ron was torn.

Would he let her die or save her but the price is too great.

He made the only decision he could.

He took Kim and carried her away from the zoo.

"GET THEM!" Monkey fist ordered and the monkey ninjas obeyed.

"Rufus! Get help!" he said and the naked mole rat hurriedly ran to do just that.

Ron ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He tried to lose the monkeys but they were faster.

He reached the entrance of the zoo but the monkeys were closing in. Turing around, he saw the monkeys slow down and walked menacingly towards them.

"This is it KP. The moment of truth. Where two friends stood against unbeatable odds and failed to conquer them," Ron said as he pulled Kim closer to him.

"So not the drama, Ron," she said softly. Ron could feel her heart rate getting slower. Ron looked at the ninjas approaching them. How ironic, to die from what he hated the most and with the person he loved the most.

Couldn't fate think of any more turns in their lives?

Just then, Ron heard the roar of an engine and turned to see who it was.

A black Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 roared to a stop beside them. And when the door opened, he was greeted by a welcomed sight.

"RUFUS!" Ron cried as he entered the car. Immediately, the car sped away, leaving some rather agitated monkeys behind.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ron said as he turned towards their savior and was shocked to see who it was.

Their savior was Vincent Credible.

"She's been poisoned," Vincent said as he sniffed. "There's a red bag at the back seat. In it is a vile with a blue liquid with the label X31. Get it."

"Rufus," Ron looked at his pet but the mole rat was already on it.

"Stoppable. There's a first aid kit under your seat. Get the hypodermic needle," Vincent said.

"Is this the one?" he asked as he held it up. Vincent touched the needle and caressed it with his thumb.

"Yes. What about that vile?" Rufus showed up holding a blue vile. Vincent felt the vile and with a satisfied smirk, loaded the liquid into the needle.

Vincent then held the needle towards Kim's neck and pressed it making a hissing sound of a spray. When Kim groaned, only then did Vincent sigh in relief.

"She's out of danger," he said as he removed the dagger from her shoulder. He then wrapped a handkerchief around it and placed it inside the glove compartment.

"I failed her," he said softly. Vincent tuned towards him and frowned. It was a good thing the antidote he had was also a sedative of Kim would have heard him.

"How so?" he asked. "She's still alive and well."

"But a while ago dying!" he shouted. His heart wanted to scream but instead he caressed her hair. "I should have seen it coming." Vincent was silent. The silence stretched throughout the journey towards the hospital.

But all throughout the silence, Ron was thinking. If he was stronger, if he was quicker and if he were better, she wouldn't even be hurt.

"Mr. Credible," Ron said breaking the silence and his indecision. "I want to be her savior."

"So be it," Vincent Credible sighed as he turned towards the road.

For him, destiny had led him towards his fate.

/End of 3/

Next: While Kim was recuperating, Ron's training had begun. Will he be a better man than before? Shego met the figure in the shadow, the person who stole the King Solomon Exhibit. Will her pride get the better of her or will she try to satisfy the feeling that were warring in her soul.

All in Chapter IV: Ron's Fate.


	5. Ron's fate

Chapter IV: Ron's Fate

… …

Middleton Hospital 

Ron paced back and forth as they waited for any word on Kim. They rushed her earlier to the emergency room where trained medical professionals took care of her. But it had been like hours to him since they arrived and he was getting antsy.

As he turned for another set of steps, Vincent, who was sitting still on the bench by Ron's path, quickly extended what Ron thought at that time as a walking stick and blocked his chest.

"Stop it. It's annoying," Vincent said as he retracted his stick. "And besides, your foot fall is out of sync."

"I'm just worried!" Ron said obviously agitated. "What if they're beginning to experiment new medical things on her?"

"You are being paranoid," Vincent said. "Ms. Possible's fine."

"But what's taking them so long?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable," Vincent growled in exasperation. "We've been waiting for only ten minutes."

"Ten minutes without Kim is ten minutes lost in my soul," Ron mumbled sullenly as he slumped beside Vincent. Smiling, Vincent patted the boy's head in consolation. He understood perfectly what the boy was going through. He himself lost four years of his life since his accident.

A life worth living for.

"Get ready," Vincent said as he stood. Ron was puzzled on his actions. Were the doctors arriving? Vincent opened his arms and waited.

"VIN!" The doctors were arriving alright, but it was the doctors Possible. Ron saw Mrs. Dr. Possible running towards them and hugged him tying to seek comfort. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair.

"Where's my Kimmy cub?" Mr. Possible asked worriedly as he looked at the young man holding his wife.

"Relax, Possible. She's out of danger," he said with such confidence that the Possibles sighed in relief.

"But what's taking them so long?" Ron asked as he looked at the door where they were operating on Kim.

"Right now, the doctors are baffled as to why her blood seemed mysterious," Vincent said as he released Mrs. Possible who looked at him in confusion. "What they are seeing is the antidote taking effect."

"Antidote?" Mr. Possible said in a gruff tone. "Was my Kimmy cub poisoned?"

"I'll let Stoppable explain," Vincent said as he placed a hand on Mr. Possible's arm to comfort him. "Take it easy on him." Mr. Dr. Possible nodded in understanding.

However, Ron froze. How would he explain to Kim's parents what had happened. Vincent touched his arm reassuringly and he calmed a bit.

"You'll be her keeper one day, Ronald Stoppable. And such, you shall be responsible for her well-being," Vincent said as he sat down.

"So… what does that mean?" Ron asked clueless. Vincent growled as he rubbed his temples. This was getting nowhere.

"Is he always this dense?" he asked Mrs. Possible who smiled in mirth.

"He always is," she answered making Vincent grumble.

"Just tell us what had happened," he said and with a deep breath, Ron started.

… … …

Dr. Drakken's Lair Meanwhile 

Shego surfed the Internet as she tried to figure out who the man in the shadow was. She had a feeling that he was not an amateur for no one who walked as quietly as him was a klutz.

She had successfully hacked into the police's mainframe and searched for the file on the theft of the King Solomon exhibit. And when she saw the report, she was baffled.

There was a sign of forced entry in a window of the roof. That she already knew for it was she who entered there. Other than that, no visible signs of entry could be established. Every recorder on the security room that had cameras on the exhibit was turned off and the guards knocked out with sleeping gas.

The sensors around the glass cases were shut off as well but the laser sensors were still online. Aside from the opening Shego made, there was no trace of the theft.

It was as if the jewels were never there in the first place.

He was good. Too good. Shego decided that she should meet this man.

Before she could decide whether to kill him, or curse the thought, kiss him.

Strangely, the latter appealed to her more and that thought made her frustrated.

She continued to read the police report and found something interesting.

"It's believed that the perpetrator is the thief that is know as the Wraith. It had been four years since the Wraith had allegedly committed his last crime. However, it is the belief of the chief of police that the Wraith only steals artifacts whose owners acquired them through dubious ways.

"When the owners of the artifacts were subjected to an inquiry, the investigators found enough damning evidence to convict the owners of crimes from money laundering to art forgery to even murder." Shego frowned and searched the net for information about the Wraith.

And when she saw Interpol and Global Justice's notices, she found that the criminal known as the Wraith was wanted for theft. _He was getting interesting every minute_, Shego thought.

Now she really wanted to meet him.

But first she needed to find him.

.. …. …

Middleton Hospital 

"And that's what happened," Ron took a deep breath which was noticed by Vincent. All throughout the story, Ron was taking deep breaths. It was like he ran as fast as he could and was exhausted.

"You _drove_?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked incredulously and Mr. Dr. Possible matched it.

"Seraphim took me for a cruise," Vincent said calmly. "The window was slightly open and then I heard Rufus scream for help. We picked him up and looked for them."

"Who's Seraphim?" Ron asked. "It was only the four of us in the car."

"Seraphim?" Mr. Possible frowned in thought. "The Seraphim project?"

"The same," Vincent nodded. "In case you're wondering, Stoppable, Seraphim is my GT-R."

"Like Sadie?" he asked. Sadie was Dr. Freeman's SUV who asked Kim to help find the good Dr.

"Basic principles applies," Vincent said. "Although Seraphim is wilder."

"Wilder how?" Ron asked.

"He roams the streets alone," Vincent smirked. "Anyway, the doctor's coming." True enough, one of the doctors who were with Kim when they entered the E.R. was walking towards them. How Vincent could do it baffled Ron. It was like he knew every move the doctor made and Ron had a suspicion that Vincent knew what everyone was doing.

"Dr. Possible," the doctor said as he entered the waiting room. "I have some good news. Kim's going to pull through." Mrs. Possible happily hugged the doctor then shared a hug of relief from her husband. "She's stable, somehow." The doctor looked at Vincent skeptically. "How did you get your hands on something that potent? Never mind. Knowing you, you have every antidote known and unknown to modern medicine."

"Naturally," Vincent said. "I came from Africa so I came prepared."

"I just saw you yesterday," Ron said as he breathed. Vincent smirked as he turned towards the doctor.

"Doc, see to Mr. Stoppable. I think he might have broken or at least bruised his ribs. He has a hard time breathing." The Possibles looked at Ron in surprise. Mrs. Possible began to fuss about his health and reluctantly, with her urging, Ron gave in and relented to be examined.

"Martyrdom has its limits, Mr. Stoppable. Kim is fine now it's your turn to get well and be strong," with Vincent's words, Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving this hospital until Kim does," he vowed. "Monkey Fist is still out there and he's after this," from his pocket, Ron took out the Crown of Goku and tossed it towards Vincent. "Please see to it that it goes to the proper people."

"Don't you worry, Ron," Mrs. Possible smiled. "Vincent always returns stolen property to their rightful owners." Vincent frowned as she told Ron that. It was like he was annoyed at something but Ron could not know what it was.

"We'll call your parents to let them know where you are," Mr. Possible smiled and he walked towards the payphone.

"Tell them that Ron also needs fresh clothes and soap," Vincent called after Mr. Dr. Possible. "He smells like monkeys."

"Eeewwwww," Ron cringed in disgust. "And tell them to hurry! I smell like monkey!" on wailed as the doctor led him out of the waiting room to be examined.

"I wonder how Ron got hurt," Mrs. Dr. Possible mused as she stood beside Vincent.

"Best guess, he used his body to protect your daughter," he said calmly admiring the boy's will to protect Kim Possible. "Invite me to the wedding, will you?"

"Are you sure they'd realize what they have?" Mrs. Possible said mostly in curiosity and in hope.

"Perhaps not now, but one of these days they would realize that they would as it was always with friends."

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Mrs. Possible hugged Vincent one more time in gratitude.

"It's the least I could do," Vincent said as he smiled. "You and Possible saved my life four years ago. And until a few days ago, I resented that."

"And what had you learned when you rejoined the world?" she asked. Vincent had a contented smile as he started to walk away.

"I found a reason to live," he said. "Excuse me but I have to meet someone." Mrs. Possible smiled back and wondered what his reason of living was.

… …

Go City Park 

_Midnight_

Shego sighed as she sat at the swing. She had searched every site in the web for information about the Wraith but nothing. All of them were just rumors.

She was no closer to finding the Wraith. But somehow, she felt that he could find her.

And she hoped he did.

"The wind sings a fine tune tonight," a calm voice suddenly said making Shego gasp in surprise.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face after that stunt you pulled," Shego said as she got up and her hands glowed. But the stranger in the shadow merely chuckled and motioned her to sit on the swing.

"Truce, for now," he smiled. And when she really looked at him, she was surprised at what she saw intrigued her. He was wearing a hooded cape that was pulled low to cover his eyes. His cape was closed and he emulated a specter of the night.

"Cool costume," Shego smirked sarcastically as she warily sat on the swing beside him.

"It was either this or that a cat burglar set up that screamed amateur. And I'm not an amateur," he said. She could hear a smile in his tone and it made her chuckle.

"So not," she smiled. "I'm supposed to be angry at you for stealing those jewels."

"So, Miss Crime Fighter, are you going to turn me in?" he asked amusingly as if daring her to turn him in.

"Helloooo. As if _I_ would turn you in. I'm also wanted in eleven countries you know," she crossed her arms in irritation.

"Really?" she noticed that he sounded disappointed.

"I've left crime fighting, where _have_ you been?"

"Wallowing in misery," he answered so evenly Shego knew it was true.

"What did you do with the jewels?" Shego asked trying to understand the individual beside her.

"I returned it to its rightful owners," he said calmly as if it did not matter to him.

"You WHAT!" Shego screamed but the Wraith was unaffected. "What kind of idiot are you? Why did you do it?"

"Half of the exhibit have are of some sentiment to a village where Carl Buncle… stole them. Are you going to steal them back?" he asked but there was a hint of warning in his tone. Something told her if she did try to steal the jewels from where they were, she would have paid them with her life.

"You have a way to dissuade someone from doing something," Shego said with a smirk. The wraith chuckled and stood. Shego watched him warily, ready to jump him if he made a move.

"Relax, I'm not going to fight you," but she was tense. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked as she glared at the figure. "So you can kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, Princess, you wouldn't be here," words to ponder and Shego knew he was right. With a frustrated sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Are you peeking?" he asked playfully.

"No I'm not. Would you get on with it?" she grumbled.

"Okay, okay," Shego could sense him walking behind her and stopping inches from her. She then suddenly felt an object of some weight pressing on he chest as she felt a cool metal necklace fasten on the back of her neck. The Wraith carefully moved her long raven black tresses to her front so he could clasp the necklace. As he returned her hair to its original position, he brushed his fingers on her neck oh so slightly that it made her tingle.

Shego could feel his breath on her scalp as he smoothly inhaled her essence. With her eyes closed, she could only imagine what he was doing.

And she liked what she imagined.

"Can I open them now?" she asked quietly. She was curious of what he had placed around her neck. It felt like it was made of stone.

"Open them," he whispered in her ear, tickling her in the process. And when she did open her eyes, what she saw shocked her.

There was a rock tied around her neck but this rock took her breath away.

It was a large diamond. About six inches in length, was carved intricately into an angel in prayer. It was magnificent and Shego couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship.

"Where did you get this?" she asked wondrously as she looked at him.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for," he said as he sat back down on the swing. "Did you know that the jeweler almost had a heart attack when I told him what I wanted it to be done with it? Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Its beauty comes from his bearer," his tone carried a smile that suddenly made her blush.

"But… why?" she asked. Not that she did not want it but his actions bewildered her. Why was he giving her such a precious gift? What was the catch? Shego's suspicious nature led her to believe there was something more he was not telling her.

"A beautiful lady must be adorned with the best. But a princes must be adorned with the stars," the Wraith said almost dreamily. And when Shego turned to ask him what he had meant, he was gone.

A little perturbed of his enigmatic departures, Shego merely shook her head.

It was getting real hard to get angry with him.

And when she looked at the diamond angel she realized why he gave her the "trinket".

He was a cat burglar after her heart.

Shego smiled as she stood to leave. If the Wraith wanted her heart, he'll have to work hard at it.

….

Somewhere in Middleton 

"That blasted Kim Possible and her monkey phobic friend interfered with my plans for the last time!" Monkey Fist growled as he paced on all fours. "I should be the ULTIMATE MONKEY KING if they haven't gotten the Crown of Goku from me!"

"Me, me, me. All you villains are selfish bastards," a voice in the shadow said startling Monkey Fist.

"Who goes there? Who dares interrupt Monkey Fist?" the former titled lord demanded from the shadows. He was arrogant enough to challenge what he does not know.

And what he did not know was that he was facing a ghost.

"You almost killed Kimberly Ann Possible. That is unforgivable," the shadow said in a calm voice that something in it made Monkey Fist's spine shiver. "Although, this should be reserved by her friend but I can't wait."

"Wait for what?" Monkey Fist asked as he poised for attack. But he faltered when he saw something he never thought he would see.

The figure in the shadow was carrying a Japanese Katana. The man ignored the question and retreated back into the darkness.

"This is a warning, Monty my boy. Usually I don't give warnings. "Try anything stupid. against my charges and there would be hell to pay." With that, Monkey Fist attack but when he reached the shadows, his visitor was gone.

Not a trace and not even a scent was left.

And the first time since he became Monkey Fist, Lord Monte Fiske was terrified.

All because of a ghost.

/End of 4/

Next: Kim awakens with Ron by her side. What had happened the night before? And why was there a man standing by the door holding a cane watching them? Also, Drakken noticed Shego acting strangely and tried to find out why. Infuriated, Monkey Fist vowed revenge and attacked the hospital, only to meet his worst nightmare.

Chapter V: Kim's Guardian


	6. Kim's Guardian

Chapter V: Kim's Guardian

Middleton Hospital 

_Kim's Room_

Kim moaned as she stirred awake. The last thing that she remembered was the worried face of her best friend as she lost consciousness. And after that… nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She was not in her room, she realized. She also realized that she was warm and strangely comfortable. As she breathed, she smelled the scent of Ron, which soothed her more. And when she heard a slight snore, her eyes widened as she searched for the source of the snore.

Ron was beside her, sleeping comfortably. His arm was around her waist and his hand was intertwined with hers. He was wearing a pajama bottom but his chest was taped in bandage. _What had happened to him_? she wondered. _He seemed fine before she lost consciousness._

She looked at her body and noticed that she was wearing a patient's gown and an I.V. unit was attached to her hand.

"No worries, KP," Ron mumbled in his sleep and she smiled. There was something about his position that suggested protectiveness. And for that moment, she felt safe.

Snuggling closer to Ron, Kim closed her eyes and comfortably went back to sleep.

Unaware that they were being guarded by a lone figure leaning on the far wall, his arms crossed and a cane tucked in the crook of his arms.

Sighing softly, their guardian smirked and shook his head.

"Lucky fool," he said softly as he continued to guard his charges.

…. ….

Drakken's Lair 

_Shego's Room_

Shego sighed as she tried to file her nails. Frustrated, she simply couldn't get the man who called himself the Wraith out of her mind. His voice still echoed through her head as she set the file down on her dresser. A glimmer caught her attention and when she turned she saw the trinket he gave her. She had borrowed Dr. Drakken's scanners and found out that it was just a diamond. No poisons, no trackers and no explosives. Just an ordinary diamond.

Shego snorted at the thought. If it was just an ordinary diamond then why did it feel otherwise? It felt… special to her.

Even though it was given to her by practically a stranger.

A rather dangerous stranger.

Shego turned the TV on in an attempt to clear her mind, scanning through the channels searching for a good program. She finally decided to leave it on the news as she got up and began to dress for bed.

"_High Tech Superteen Kim Possible had just been admitted to Middleton hospital after being poisoned by the simian villain known as Monkey Fist," _the reporter said making Shego turn towards the TV. Her top was half undone when she heard this news. She immediately buttoned her top and listened more.

"Currently, Kim Possible is out of danger and now recovering from the wound. The doctors expect Ms. Possible to be on her feet in a few days…"

Shego turned off the TV and frowned in confusion. "You're getting sloppy, Kimmy," she said as she sighed. Seeing Kim as sloppy was weird for Shego. For some reason, she had to make sure she was all right.

… … …. ….

Middleton Hospital 

_In front of Kim's Room_

"I thought we are going to be discreet?" Vincent was outside Kim's room as he held his cell phone away from his ear as he listened to one of the doctors apologize for the mistake. Quite frankly, he was getting tired of it. "Never mind. She will be released tomorrow anyway and I don't care about keeping her here for observation. That is all, doctor," he turned of the phone and sighed as he massaged his temples. They ache whenever something happens out of plan. Now that the whole world knew that Kim was confined and where. He did not want anyone knowing.

Especially Monkey Fist.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. He didn't like his plans ruined especially if it may cost Kim and Ron's life. The safest place he knew was Credible manor. But with Monkey Fist's skill, he might enter the building with ease.

He needed to stop Monkey Fist before he could get his revenge. Vincent had already returned the Crown of Goku but Monkey Fist didn't know that. He needed to get to a safe place before anyone else would get hurt.

As he quietly paused to open the door to her room, he immediately noticed that there were _three_ sets of heartbeats inside where there should only be two.

In an instant, Vincent extended his cane and charged inside. Their midnight caller turned, clearly surprised at his attack. In the darkness of the room, the intruder could barely make out Vincent as the intruder leapt away before he could strike.

Undeterred, Vincent heard where the intruder had landed and immediately attacked. The intruder snarled and countered, blocking Vincent's cane with bare hands, but he was sure the intruder's hands were not bare.

As the intruder tried to punch him, Vincent dodged the fist but caught a whiff of the intruder's scent. From all the antiseptics, it was hard for him to determine the intruder's scent but before he could make sure, he blocked the kick the intruder gave him that should be directed towards his gut.

Vincent slammed on the wall but immediately searched for the intruder. Using the darkness as an advantage, he crouched and waited for his prey.

He heard a glowing sound, one that he heard before. One he was certain whom it belonged to. To Vincent, it was like she was using the glow as a torch, lighting the room, searching for him.

And when the intruder neared, he pounced. Caught unaware, the intruder gasped as Vincent tackled the intruder, pinning the intruder to the ground.

One of Vincent's legs held one arm while the other leg pinned the intruder's legs. His free arm held the intruder's arm while he pointed his cane menacingly at the intruder's face. From his touch, he knew that the intruder was tensed, also that the intruder's skin was softer than silk.

Even in an odd position, Vincent was limber enough to touch his nose on the intruder's hair and took a deep breath.

"Stop that," the intruder growled, disgusted at what Vincent was doing, although for some reason, she relished to have someone smell her gently. She was perturbed at the familiarity.

Straightening up, Vincent sighed while keeping his prisoner still.

"State your purpose?" he asked and heard the intruder sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the intruder said.

"Try me," the intruder was aware that she had lost, but then, she was at a disadvantage.

"I wanted to see if Kimmy was all right," she said although her tone indicated that she did not relish the fact that she admitted that.

"Behave and I will let you go," Vincent said as he quickly retracted his cane and stood without hurting the intruder. He then held out a hand to help her up and dejectedly, the intruder accepted. "I am sorry, Miss Shego."

Shego growled as she dusted herself while looking at Kim and Ron sleeping together sweetly in a single bed. "How come they didn't wake with all that racket?"

"I asked the nurse to dose them with sedatives," he said in explanation. "They needed the rest."

"How did you know who I was?" she asked curtly but Vincent just smiled

"Your scent never changed in four years," he mumbled. When he felt she was still waiting for an answer, he gave a plausible one. "Your glow."

"And what's with the hair? Do you get some perverse pleasure by sniffing everyone's hair?" he realized that she was angry but smart. She knew he had the advantage and she did not press her luck.

"Only yours," he said calmly that it made her wonder whom she was talking to.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked slightly annoyed. Annoyed that she could not see his face due to the darkness of the room. Vincent smiled as he evaded the question with another question.

"Why would you want to see if Miss Possible is all right? I thought you were her enemy?" that was a pretty good question, Shego realized. Looking at Kim, bathed in the glow of the moon, she felt helpless. It was like a part of her life was taken from her. For all the battles and bickering, Shego realized that she liked Kim Possible.

She loathed admitting it but she if the circumstances were different, she would like her to be her friend.

"How did she get this way?" she asked warily. She did not let her guard down for she knew that Vincent could attack when she was unaware. But she slightly relaxed when she really thought about it.

The man beside her was an honorable gentleman.

"Didn't you hear the news?" he asked slightly confused.

"It said that Monkey Fist poisoned her, but how? Kimmy's the most careful girl I know," Shego felt the disbelief in her companion and she sighed. "Okay, maybe most of the times."

"Poisoned dagger," Vincent answered her as he closed the window which he concluded is where Shego entered.

"And who are you?" she finally asked. Vincent sighed as he took a chair and brought it where Shego stood. Turning on one of the desk lamps, the light brought enough brightness for Shego to see Kim and Ron clearly and not him.

"Please sit," he gave her the chair and she smiled in thanks as she did. "I know you wanted to flay me right now…"

"That's an understatement," Shego said but something in her told her that it was a lie.

"You'll fail so forget it," he said as he leaned on Kim's bed. "I'm truly sorry for the attack but I thought…"

"That I was Monkey Fist and came to finish the job," she finished for him.

"I was expecting him and I have no doubt he will attack."

Silence stilled between them as Shego looked at Kim. Kim looked so peaceful when she slept and somehow, Shego guarded her like a big sister would.

"I've envisioned Kim Possible fall in my mind at least a thousand times but never like this," Shego said as she finally stood. "Monkey Fist will pay dearly for this."

"If Miss Possible were awake she would ask whether what have you done with the _real_ Shego," Vincent said as he sighed. "I am here to guard her against _any_ assailants."

"You?" Shego snorted as she looked at his silhouette. "No offence but what would you and your little stick do against a master of monkey kung fu?" Vincent touched a bracelet on his right wrist and smiled.

"I did all right with you," he countered gently.

"That's because I cannot see in the dark," she said as she went towards the window.

"Welcome to _my_ world," Vincent said as he stood to see her out. Shego was baffled as to why his world was dark but shrugged it aside for a while.

"What's with them, anyway?" she inclined her head towards the sleeping teens where Ron had his arm protectively around Kim's flat stomach. "I've never guessed that opposites do attract. The dweeb and the princess."

"Love chooses none but eternal fulfillment of the souls of two," Vincent said much to her surprise and confusion.

"Yeah," she frowned and exited the room through the window. "By the way, how did you know I was in there? I barely made a sound."

"Good ears," he said. Shego was startled when she heard those words. Looking at him, she tried to see his face but he kept inside the shadows. "Good night, Miss Shego. I suggest you leave. I think Global Justice had just sent a squad over to ensure the safety of Miss Possible."

"Do you think we can see each other again?" she blurted quite accidentally but she felt his amusement as he chuckled.

"I would like that very much," he said and with a nod, Shego left the hospital.

….… …

Drakken's Lair 

_Shego's Room_

_A little while later_

Shego slumped on her bed confused at to what was happening to her.

First it was the elusive Wraith that beat her in stealing King Solomon's Diamonds.

And now, it was the guardian of Kim Possible, her enemy.

Two different men and both intrigued her.

She decided to let the matter rest until the next day for the moment, she decided to rest.

"SHEGO!" Shego sighed as she heard Dr. Drakken's call. So much for rest. Sighing, she got up from bed and walked towards his den.

As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the henchmen looking at her shocked and surprised. She ignored them as she continued on. What was it with her appearance that made them gape like idiots?

"You called Dr.?" Shego entered the room expecting the usual outburst and when Dr. Drakken looked at her, his eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Shego! Since when do you adorn yourself with flora?" he asked.

"Flora?" Shego asked in bewilderment. Touching her hair, she noticed something stuck just above the ear. It was placed so that she would notice it until someone pointed it out to her.

Or, at least, when she looked in the mirror. And that what precisely she did. Walking towards the den's mirror she noticed a red rose tucked within her tresses. She didn't know how it got there but she had a good idea who placed it there.

The man in the hospital.

"So? Who's your _date_?" Dr. Drakken asked however, Shego heard a tinge of jealousy within his tone.

"I was _not_ on a date," she glared at the mad scientist for making such an assumption. But he did not believe her.

"Fine, fine. I'll find out if you're lying to me anyway," he said as he smirked.

"Puh-lease," she huffed and looked at him cynically. "This from a man who just waltzed inside a highly guarded government facility."

"It was their lunch break," he frowned as he turned his back towards her. "Anyway, I, with my brilliant mind, have devised a plan that would make me the ruler of the world."

"Not again," Shego sighed as he resigned herself to listen to another boring plan. The only comfort she had was the knowledge that he had two men to daydream about.

/… …

Middleton Hospital 

_Kim's Room_

_The next day._

Quietly as his ninja skills could attain, Monkey Fist entered Kim Possible's room to finish what he had started a few night ago. He was weighing the threat a specter gave him and blatantly ignored it. Who was it to tell the great Monkey Fist what to do?

Monkey Fist was not afraid of a ghost.

As he crept towards the hospital bed, he saw Kim Possible and her monkey phobic friend lying on a single bed. This pleased Monkey fist for it would be easier to kill both at once instead of finding the other later.

Slowly, he took out a dagger and tip toed towards the bed. When he poised to stab them, he suddenly noticed a singular beep from opposite the windows.

"Oh bollocks," he said as the entire room exploded, ejecting all of its contents towards and out the shattered windows.

Monkey Fist screamed as he was hurled away from the hospital. He crash landed on the middle of the hospital's parking lot shaken and disoriented.

_What had happened?_ he questioned as he saw the smoke coming from the room where Kim and Ron were recuperating. Screaming in anguish, Monkey Fist cursed whoever killed Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable before him. That right was reserved for him and him alone, or so he believed.

But his grief was halted when he heard the slow drawing of a sword from its sheath coming from behind him.

Monkey Fist's heart stilled as he slowly turned around only to find a cloaked man holding a katana with his gauntleted hand standing menacingly behind him.

Shaking with fear, Monkey Fist tried to pose for attack but could not find the courage for he knew it would be a hopeless battle.

But he would die trying.

With a monkey cry, Monkey Fist lunged the cloaked man only to find darkness within.

… …

/End of 5/

Next: What truly happened when Kim's room exploded? Shego tried to find out more on the Wraith but alarmingly tried to find out more about the man she met at the hospital.

Chapter VI: Shego's "Ghost"


	7. Shego's Ghost

Chapter VI: Shego's "Ghost"

Drakken's Lair 

_Shego's Room_

_Morning_

Shego glanced at her bedside clock to find out that it was about nine o' clock in the morning. After Dr. Drakken's boring meeting, she really didn't want to get up just yet. She wanted to sleep till the sun was high or until she had a complete rest.

But neither happened when she felt she needed to watch the TV to put her to sleep. Turning on the TV, she remembered that she watched the news the night before and where she had been.

And when she remembered Kim's so called guardian, her gaze went towards the rose she found tucked in her hair. Set in a vase, it was placed beside her diamond angel. Looking at the two things made her feel secure and it relaxed her.

But Kim's guardian held an air of familiarity that made her feel she could soar into the air.

And Shego felt that the man was twice as dangerous as the Wraith.

"…_We are here live in Middleton hospital where the villain named Monkey Fist was seen thrown out of an exploding room and facing a cloaked warrior…" _Shego's attention was immediately directed towards the screen.

Her eyes widened as she saw Monkey Fist squaring it off with a cloaked stranger holding a katana.

"It can't be," Shego whispered as she realized who the cloaked individual was. Sprinting out of bed, she immediately dressed and headed for Middleton.

……

Middleton Hospital Parking Lot 

_Meanwhile_

Monkey Fist thought about his attack plan as the cloaked stranger stood there as if it waited for his first move.

"You don't scare me," Monkey Fist said but flinched as the stranger sheathed his sword and adapted a position that would enable him to draw the sword at a moment's notice.

"Good," the stranger said in leer. "I love _stupid_ enemies," that statement sent Monkey Fist's blood to boil.

A master would sense his opponent's capabilities and weaknesses before engaging in combat. However, Monkey Fist's mind was clouded with fury and hate.

And a clouded mind would commit mistakes.

The stranger knew that. And he knew that Monkey Fist was prideful and vain. He knew his opponent's strengths and weaknesses and he knew how to exploit them.

"I am _not_ stupid!" Monkey Fist said as he readied to attack. "I am the greatest Monkey Master in the universe!"

"As I said, Stupid," the stranger said as he followed his opponent's movements. He knew that in any time Monkey Fist would attack. And he had to prepare for the assault. But he also had to prepare his opponent. "You fell in an obvious trap that even a third rate thief would spot a mile away."

"You're words does not affect me," however, it was true. The stranger's words created doubt inside Monkey Fist's mind. How could Monkey Fist overlook such an obvious trap?

There was little security to speak of and he found Kim Possible's room with ease. He did not even see a single nurse in the floor where Kim's room was.

Monkey Fist's anger blinded him. And that's what the stranger was counting on.

"Not even two days and you strike only to get that stupid headband from them. My, my. I've warned you and you shall pay dearly for it," the stranger said. Monkey Fist suddenly realized what was happening. The man was trying to get him psychologically and he must retaliate.

"You used Kim Possible to lure me out of the open. That was rather heartless," Monkey Fist sneered as he rounded the man. But the stranger was impassive.

"Ghost don't have hearts," he said coldly. "Didn't you know that? It's unfortunate about Kim Possible and her friend. It was a simple task really. Hunters use live bait to catch their prey and I _did_ catch you."

"That was rather devious," Monkey Fist commented as he looked for an opening in the stranger's defense but if he was what he thought he was, Monkey Fist was at a disadvantage.

The former titled lord had not fought a samurai before.

To test the stranger's defenses, Monkey Fist threw a barrage of knives at him but what he saw the stranger did confirmed his fears.

Quickly and calmly, the stranger drew his sword, swung it in a full circle and sheathed it. But that action created a shield of wind from the force of the swing, dropping the knives harmlessly to the ground.

"Naughty, naughty, using the same poisoned knives you used on Ms. Possible. Can't you be more original than that?" the stranger taunted the shocked Monkey Fist.

"How did you do that?" Monkey Fist asked in surprise. He never knew anyone that could create a vortex of wind with a single slash.

"Practice," the stranger said although Monkey Fist could not see his face, he could hear the smile.

"But you can't hit what you can't see," Monkey Fist threw smoke pellets at the stranger engulfing him in smoke. With a charge, Monkey Fist leapt into the smoke and attacked what he thought was a disadvantaged foe.

But when he heard the quick draw of the katana followed by the pain of its slash coursing through his chest, he realized that he was wrong. The force of the slash sent Monkey Fist flying towards the Hospital wall and crashing into the building.

Out of breath and in serious pain, Monkey Fist looked at the smoke dissipate revealing nothing from the center of the smoke. The swordsman had disappeared.

Gasping in surprise, Monkey Fist shuddered before darkness claimed him.

… …

Shego saw it all.

She was shocked and awed by the swordsman's skill and was also confused. If the swordsman had slashed his opponent, then why did Monkey Fist flew and not gotten sliced? Granted the force must be great enough to sent a man flying, but at that intensity?

Shego knew something was up. Stealthily while disguised as a nurse, she went towards where Monkey Fist was lying and saw a gash upon his chest. No open wound but a scar that indicated that something strong and hard sliced his chest. It was more of an indentation that a wound.

And what was strange, Monkey Fist was still breathing.

Alive! Shego could not believe it. He should be dead but he was still alive. The doctors rushed to attend to him even though he almost killed Kim Possible.

"Kim," Shego whispered in realization. It was Kim's room that had gotten blown away. She immediately went towards the floor where Kim was confined and found it deserted. Shego noticed this right away. Why would a floor be deserted in a busy hospital?

Shego tried a door and found it empty. She tried a few more and found it empty. Even the nurse's station was empty. And when she reached Kim's room, she was speechless.

The entire room was bare. It seemed like everything got blown out with the force from the explosion. Looking at the wall, Shego found various equipments staged like a precision blast.

A precision concussion blast? It seemed like it. It was like the equipment was designed to push everything out of the window, including the wall. Looking at the wall closely, she found burn marks on the edges. The wall came apart before the contents of the room were tossed on the parking lot.

This was a trap.

Shego smiled at that realization. The guardian knew Monkey Fist would attempt to seek his revenge on Kim and Ron. It was planned but she wanted to know who was the swordsman. The cloak and demeanor were familiar to her. If she would guess it was the Wraith. But what was the connection of the Wraith to Kim's guardian?

And where was Kim Possible?

… …

Kim stirred as the morning light touched her face. When she did, she winced in pain. It seemed to her that she was asleep for days and when she opened her eyes, she saw the peaceful face of her best friend Ron.

"Hey KP," Ron smiled as he looked at her. Kim finally realized that she was back in her own room. Ron had pulled a chair beside her bed and watched her for God knows how long but it did not bother her a bit.

"Hey Ron," she returned his smile unknowingly making his heart skip for a moment. "What's the sitch?"

"Well," he smirked. "You've probably want to watch this," Ron took the Kimmunicator and turned it on to the news.

"The Villain, Monkey Fist, had been arrested after the doctors of Middleton Hospital patched him up for the police. Monkey Fist was believed to attack Hi-tech teen, Kim Possible in her room. After a deafening blast, Monkey Fist was thrown out of the room where Kim Possible was supposed to be confined only to face a cloaked swordsman…"

Kim looked at the footage of the fight and saw Monkey Fist's defeat. She whistled softly as she looked at Ron with a surprised look.

"From what I've seen, he's good," Kim said as she slowly sat up.

"I think he's a true samurai but I don't get it. Why isn't Monkey Fist dead? Not that I want bodily harm to come to him… no that's wrong. I really wished that he was dead for almost killing you."

"Ron" Kim placed her hand over his and smiled at him softly. "I would not want you to be a murderer at any cost. It is not up to us who lives or dies. I'm fine so hey, cheer up."

Ron sighed and smiled. "All right, but if anyone tries something to hurt you, all bets are off." With a final sigh, Ron stood and gave Kim a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked trying not to show her disappointment.

"I have some things to do but don't worry, I'll be back," Rom promised.

"Okay," tiredly, Kim smiled and went back to bed. Ron quietly exited her room and entered the kitchen. Mrs. Possible was washing the dishes when she saw Ron enter. She gave him a smile and was relieved that he was okay. Vincent transferred them from the hospital to Kim's room for safety reasons. And when she heard the news, she realized what he did.

"How's Kimmy?" she asked as he grabbed his knapsack from the counter and smiled back.

"She's awake and seemed fine, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" she asked as Ron was about to leave. Pausing at the door, Ron sighed and looked at his best friend's mom.

"Mr. C's going to help me, Mrs. Dr. P. And when he's through I'll be able to protect Kim… or leave me crying and wallowing in despair," Ron shrugged as he opened the door. "His words. But I need to try."

"Good luck," she smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks. And don't tell Kim. I want it to be a surprise," with that he left the Possible residence and towards his fate.

"And surprised she would be," Mrs. Possible said as she returned to her chore. All the while, wondering how good he would be for her daughter.

… …

Middleton Hospital 

_Morgue_

_Noon_

Shego silently entered the morgue to change back into her uniform. For her, it was creepy to leave her uniform in the morgue with all the dead bodies but it was the only place she knew where people rarely go.

She opened the freezer where she placed her uniform but to her surprise, it was not there. She tried the other freezers but when she opened the next, she cried out in surprise to see Kim and Ron's heads looking straight at her.

"Surprised?" a calm and friendly voice said from the darkness of the morgue. "It's unwise to place clothing in a freezer. And I think that outfit suits you well."

"Kim's guardian," Shego sighed as she leaned on the freezer cabinets. "Care to explain what are these?" she gestured towards the heads. Vincent emerged from the darkness and leaned on the operation table with a smile.

"I'm flattered that you remembered me and as to the heads… lifelike aren't they? I used them to lure Monkey Fist into the bedroom. It worked."

"And have the Wraith wait for him when he landed on the car lot," Shego smirked and shivered. Her nurse uniform was almost skimpy and hugged her body perfectly. She was confused that Vincent did not gape and gawk at her like the other men she had passed in the corridor. "By the way, you know the Wraith?"

"He and I… have an understanding," Vincent said but Shego knew he was hiding something. "And that is all you would get from me. I've heard that he gave you a diamond angel. I think my gift pales in comparison."

"The flower was lovely although you could give it to me personally and not act like a sick pervert," She crossed her arms under her breast accenting her 'assets' better. That was when Vincent got uncomfortable. Either from the question or Shego's pose, she could not tell.

"I did not think you would accept something from me," while they were talking, Shego felt comfortable. As if she was talking to a friend. And looking at Vincent, really taking a good look, he seemed familiar. Too familiar. His face reminded him of the only time in her high school life that she felt… normal.

She decided to save her questions for later. She was, as weird for her as it was, having fun talking to him.

"I loved it," she said and realized that it was true. She did love the flower and was starting to like the person who gave it to her. He was mysterious, smart and crafty. Not to mention good looking.

"Anyway," Vincent gave walked towards her and gave her uniform to her neatly folded. Shego blushed and she took it from him.

"Thanks," she smiled as she looked at his face. She still could not see his eyes for his glasses were dark but she could see the shapes of them. "You didn't put them on you nose while you took a whiff, did you?" she couldn't help but tease.

"Tempting," he smiled back. "But not necessary."

"How's that?" her breath was shallow as Vincent leaned closer, almost pinning her to the cabinets.

"Because I could still smell you on me," he smiled and caressed her cheek before stepping back and walked towards the door. "If you need to find me, ask Stoppable. We'll talk business…" he turned to face her and smiled. "Or anything else." Before, Shego could stop him, he was gone.

And she forgot to ask his name, again.

"Damn, you," she cursed while she hugged her uniform and smelled it. She could still smell his scent and feel the heat his body gave when he was near. "This is not over." And with a frustrated sigh, Shego went to change.

… …

Credible Manor 

_After Lunch_

Ron was baffled as to why he was wearing weights on his wrists and ankles. It was like Vincent wanted him to bear the weight but for what?

"Could you explain to me what are _these_ for?" Ron asked indicating the weights on his wrists. They were in Credible Manor's training facility for Ron's 'reeducation' as Vincent told him earlier. Ron was wearing a tank top and jogging pants while Vincent merely wore casual clothes.

"Simple," Vincent said. "We need to enhance your endurance. You're too easy to tire and Ms. Possible would leave you behind."

"She won't," Ron said to his defense.

"Granted. But you're weighing her down. You need to keep up or do better than her. An effective team is a team that works in unison. Like a well-oiled machine or in words that you may understand, Tacos and Diablo sauce. You, my friend, were captured way to many times. Although that episode in camp Wannaweep, you showed potential. You can be good when you want to and when it involved saving Kim. We're here to make you better."

"This does not bode well," Ron mumbled as he sighed. "Okay. What do I do?" Smiling, Vincent pressed a button and the whole building illuminated, showing Ron the most vicious obstacle course he ever saw. It was like a jungle or close to it. There was a river, a hanging bridge and even a waterfall. It had the regular tires and wall but it also had numerous additions such as a… a _gauntlet?_ Numerous swinging sharp pikes, axes and swords impede the runner's way in a small section. But he knew that that was not all.

"This course will test your reflexes and ability to think out of situations," Vincent said as he smirked. "It has traps all over so be careful."

"You want _me_ to run through _that_?" Ron asked incredulously and his only answer was a wicked smile.

"The things I do for Kim," Ron sighed and started running.

… …

Drakken's Lair 

_Shego's Room_

_Evening_

Shego searched the world database for _any_ information about the Wraith but so far all she got was a Charlie Sheen movie, specters and ghosts. No mention about a thief called the Wraith but rumors.

She had hacked into Global Justice's mainframe once again for a few moments and discontinued her search before she would be discovered.

Nothing.

On a whim, she hacked into the mainframe of a top secret government facility and strangely got a hit.

Shego frowned in curiosity as she viewed the file and what she found out, surprised her.

"The Wraith Project," she read with anticipation. "The Project was designed for the C.I.A. as a stealth armor capable of noiselessness and camouflage. The prototype showed promise but during tests showed complications.

"The armor's artificial intelligence was programmed to protect the wearer and could sense the wearer's state of mind. In extreme tension, the armor activated itself compromising the agent's cover. It was deemed that the Wraith project should be put on hold until the problems got ironed out. Basis of the _Centurion_ project came from the concept of the Wraith project. However, since the Wraith project was stolen, the designers started from scratch."

Shego blinked as she thought about what she had found out. It was coming together nicely. The Wraith was a specter and she knew that his skills were inhuman. To be able to walk so quietly not even a fox could hear. It was impossible but they did it.

According to the report, the Wraith Project was stolen… five years ago. Shego shook her head in amazement. The thief really hit the jackpot then. The Unit and all plans, notes and specs were stolen or wiped from the mainframe by a virus. Whoever stole the unit really wanted the thing for his self.

"Why not ask the designer to recreate the Unit," she asked herself and when she scrolled down, she knew why. "The designer of the Wraith unit refused to comply with the agency's requests to rebuild the unit. He demanded more money in exchange of his services. It was later found out that the "alleged" designer stole the designs from a high school student in Go City. The name of the student was withheld and deleted from the mainframe. The designer then lost credibility and was fired."

"Who's the 'alleged' designer?" she asked the computer as she scrolled down. And when she read the crooked designer's name, she was surprised and intrigued.

"Carl Buncle," Shego smirked. Typing Buncle's name in the mainframe produced interesting results. Carl Buncle was suspected in numerous crimes but somehow no one could pin anything on him. but strangely, in the last five years, he was a victim of numerous robberies that the police believed he staged to get the insurance money. The latest robbery? The King Solomon Diamonds.

"Either Carly's duping the cops or someone's really after this guy," Shego sighed as she turned off her computer. She knew that Carl Buncle did not steal the jewels. It must have been someone who hated him. But a question nagged her.

Did the Wraith use the Wraith Project or was it all a coincidence. Sighing, Shego stood up and plopped on her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the scent and heat of Kim's Guardian.

And with a satisfied sigh, fell into a blissful sleep.

(End of 6)

Next: Months had passed and Ron had finished his training but will he be ready to help Kim?

Chapter VII: Ron's Darkness


	8. Ron's Darkness

Chapter VII: Ron's Darkness

Middleton High School 

_Few months later_

Gym 

Ron groaned as he lay on one of the bleachers while he waited for Cheer practice. The last raining exercise took a lot from him and he could have sworn that Vincent was out to get him.

When he finished the obstacle course in record time, he was asked to do it _blindfolded_! It took him about three hours to finish the course. Even though he complained at everything Vincent wanted him to do, he was happy of the results.

Aside from being faster, more agile and stronger, Ron could feel and see his body change. Though he did not change his attire, his loose shirt hid a respectably defined set of abs and pecs. His black shirt hid the developed biceps and triceps and his cargos hid his calves from view.

Not even Kim, when he was visiting her at her room, noticed. There were times that he wanted to rip off his shirt and show Kim his chest. But thinking about it, it would not be a great idea.

As Vincent would say, "Keep your enemies guessing," and Ron knew that he was right. It was tiring to pretend that nothing had changed but he must maintain his usual demeanor until the time was right.

"Hey Ron," Ron heard Kim call him and looked up but froze when he did. Kim was already in her Cheerleader uniform and he was looking up into he skirt. He silently thanked God that the Cheerleaders wear dark spandex shorts inside their skirts but somehow, a sense of disappointment crept in.

"Hey KP," he said as if nothing happened. Vincent had taught him to hide what he was really feeling. That was something he was thankful for right at that moment. "Where are the rest?"

"We decided to take a break for a while," Kim said as she sat on he seat next to him. "They seemed agitated for some reason. At least they're not pampering me anymore." Ron smirked at the word. Pampering.

Most of the people in Middleton High made a big deal that Kim was alive. Though Ron agreed that it was a big deal, it annoyed Kim to be treated like glass. Some even tried to hurt him for not protecting Kim but he didn't mind, he knew they were right.

But things had changed. He changed. It was his drive to protect Kim that helped him survive Vincent's training. And his mentor saw that, used that to make him better.

"So? Want to get something to eat?" Ron asked as he sat up.

"What do you have in mind?" Kim challenged with a smile. She had missed Ron even though they were together almost everyday. Lately, he had been going to Vincent Credible's Manor and she did not know why. Not even Wade could tell her. It had seemed that Ron's tracking chip was interrupted whenever he entered the Manor grounds. Vincent sure wanted his privacy and it would be rude to come uninvited.

But before Ron could answer Kim's challenge, Felix Renton wheeled in and smiled at them.

"Hey, you two!" he shouted and waved. "Listen, I got a job!" this surprised the two friends. Ron knew that Felix was looking for a job all those months ago but never imagined that someone would hire him. Kim was worried that they only hired him out of pity and didn't want to see him hurt.

"Where?" Ron asked curiously.

"Credible Manor," Felix said in anticipation. Upon hearing that, Ron sighed in relief and confusion.

"As what?" it was Kim's turn to ask. She barely remembered seeing Vincent when she was poisoned. But at that time, she felt a certain strength from him that could have come from experience and pain.

"I think he termed it as system operator, much like what Wade is doing," Felix shrugged as he turned looked at Ron. "Anyway, could you go with me? He seemed formidable."

"Uh… KP?" Ron looked at Kim for permission. Ron really wanted to be with Kim but Felix needed him more.

"Maybe we could go some other time, Ron," Kim smiled but that did not remove the guilt he had in his heart.

"We… could go together," Ron said in impulse and suddenly berated himself. Vincent didn't like surprises and Kim was one. He knew that Vincent must have been expecting Felix but Kim? He would just take the consequences of his actions.

"Me? Go with the boys?" Kim smirked but was smiling.

"I think Vincent wanted to meet you but circumstances were against it," Ron said as the image of Kim on the hospital bed was still fresh in his mind. _Please let it be all right,_ he prayed silently.

"Okay. If you say so," Kim smiled as she got her bag. "So? What are we waiting for?"

… … …

Drakken's Lair Shego's Room Meanwhile 

"What are you waiting for, Shego," Shego mumbled to herself as she lay on her bed, thinking of the brown-haired man with the sunglasses. It had been months since she had seen him and, though the thought scared her, was pining for him.

She could not believe it. She, Shego, one of the world's most wanted, was obsessed with the man who she came to know as Kim's guardian. And to her, his simple gift was more precious to her than the gift the Wraith had brought her.

She really needed to see him again. Even if it was just a glance. Even a glance from a distance.

Even if it was on the T.V. Shego glanced at the screen where she had earlier placed it in the news and saw _him_. She quickly increased the volume eager to hear his voice again.

"The prototype nanoprobes will revolutionize medical surgery. These microscopic robots could repair delicate muscles such as the eyes and heart. It could repair damaged corneas and unclog arteries," Shego heard him say. He was calm and confident, and why was he giving a statement about the new medical nanoprobes?

"When do you think we would see these nanoprobes in action?" she heard the reporter ask.

"Probably, if all goes well, in two months," she heard him say. "We already have a list of patients eager and willing to undergo the experimental procedure."

"Will these nanoprobes repair the most severe cases?" the reporter asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, won't we? And if you would excuse me…" he left the reporter and walked off screen.

"What an intriguing individual," the reporter smiled. "You heard it folks from the project leader of the nanoprobe project, Vincent Credible…" Shego muted the screen.

"Vincent Credible," she toyed the name in her mind and in soothed her. Now, she had a name to his face, now if only she could get a night together.

… …

Credible Manor 

_Kitchen_

_5:30 pm_

Vincent Credible groaned as he heard himself in the news. He sounded like a bureaucrat. The worst kind. He would never get how Mrs. Dr. Possible and her husband got him to talk to the press about the nanoprobes. Now the whole world knew about his research and with that every nut out there would be vying to get it.

Somehow, that pleased him. He wished that a certain raven-haired villain would try to steal it. Maybe then he would ask her to dinner.

Vincent shouted as he heard the doorbell. For a normal human being it would seem like an ordinary doorbell but to him, it was an explosion. When the ringing in his ears stopped, Vincent bolted towards the front door in anger. And upon reaching the door, he noticed that he had three guests.

"Stoppable! What did you do to my doorbell!" Vincent shouted as he opened the door and suddenly regretted it. Ron's two companions paled at the wrath of Vincent. He was almost fuming but not because he was angry, actually he was, but because he was in pain. The doorbell caught him unawares and struck a nerve.

"I noticed that there was no sound coming from it so I fixed it," Ron said and by his tone Vincent knew he was proud at what he had done.

"Unfix it," Vincent growled as he motioned them to enter. "This is my home, Stoppable. And I like it just as it is. The doorbell's set like that for a reason. Didn't I teach you that everything has a reason?"

"I think I slept on that part," Ron said sheepishly as he looked at his feet. Vincent sighed in exasperation and looked at Ron's companions.

"You must be Felix," he held out a hand to the teen.

"Pleasure, sir," Felix responded and shook his hand.

"And Kimberly Anne Possible," he faced the red-haired teen. "You err in judgment to bring her here, Stoppable."

"Oookay," Ron asked, confused. "Why?" Kim was also confused. Why was it a bad idea for Ron to bring her there?

"Because she's going to tell me _all_ the embarrassing stories about you," Vincent smiled wickedly as he offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Ah… sure," Kim didn't know what to make of him as she took his arm and let herself be led.

"To the kitchen," he said and led Kim towards his kitchen. Felix smiled as he saw his friend's expression and followed, dragging a confused and surprised Ron with him.

"So, my dear, what can you tell me that Ronald here did not?" Vincent asked Kim as they entered his spacious kitchen. Vincent felt her tremble not of fear but in mirth.

However, Ron grumbled and shuddered in utter terror.

"I'm Doomed," he said as he followed his friends in.

… …

_Drakken's Lair_

_Drakken's Den_

Meanwhile 

Shego watched as Drakken paced around his den. She knew that he was hatching a plan but she did not know the details of it. And if she knew Drakken, it would be about the nanoprobes.

Shego shivered in anticipation. It was not that she wanted the nanoprobes but at the chance to see Vincent again. It was a flimsy excuse but she wanted to see him.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken turned towards her and she looked at him lazily.

"What is it this time?" _Try not to be conspicuous or he'll know that something's up._

"We're going to steal those nanoprobes. Just think, Shego. We'll be able to control the world with microscopic robots."

"You did that once, and where did it lead us?" Shego sighed as she reminded the mad Dr. about their misadventures with a certain robotic tick.

"This time it will be different!" Drakken said with determination. "I _will_ rule the world!"

"Same old, same old," Shego sighed as prepared for their mission, inwardly wishing that she could see Vincent.

And if she didn't, she could slip away and go to him.

… …

Credible Manor 

_Kitchen_

_Two hours later_

"Really? You mean Ron's had a crush on Tara?" Vincent smiled as he heard about Ron's social life. "I had the impression that he had a crush on _everyone_ on the cheer squad." Ron blushed as he turned away.

"Except Bonnie," Kim smiled.

"I can't imagine him not crushing at Bonnie," Felix said as he took a sip on his soda.

"I think Ron prefers Redheads," Vincent said causing Ron and Kim to blush. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator began to beep and Kim sighed in thanks.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked the boy genius.

"Someone's attacking the laboratory where the nanoprobes were being developed," Wade said as he sipped from his drink. "And by the looks of the security camera it's Dr. Dementor and Dr. Drakken." At the mention of Dr. Drakken, Vincent turned towards Kim in intrigue.

"Dementor and Drakken working together?" Kim knew that the two didn't get along.

"More like the two are fighting over the nanoprobes," Wade said.

"Okay Wade, set us up," Kim said but Vincent stood with a look of determination in his face.

"Belay that, Mr. Load. Stoppable, Miss Possible, use Seraphim."

"Boo-Yaah!" Ron cheered as he smiled widely.

"Seraphim?" Felix asked.

"This is _so_ cool," Ron smiled as he hugged Kim. "Seraphim is the coolest. Wait till you meet him."

"Ah. Okay," Kim smiled for Ron and was disappointed when he let go of her. "We got to jet."

"Okay KP," Ron smiled and took her hand, leading her to Seraphim.

"Be careful you two," Vincent said in a whisper as the two disappeared from the kitchen. He had a feeling that this night would not go well. "Mr. Renton, it's time for me to tell you about your job."

… …

Middleton Medical Research 

_Nanotech Laboratory_

Meanwhile 

"Dementor! I was here first!" Dr. Drakken whined as he glared Professor Dementor. Drakken and Shego arrived at the laboratory only to find Professor Dementor and his henchmen trying to find the nanoprobes.

"Temper, temper, Dr. Drakken," Dementor taunted. "Let's settle this the old fashioned way. Get him, my loyal henchmen!"

"Shego!" Drakken ordered her to attack. Shego sighed and prepared to attack. She was disappointed that Vincent was not at the lab but maybe if she finished here early, she could at least find out where he lived.

But before Dementor's henchmen and Shego even moved, a loud roar of an engine disturbed the night. From the windows of the laboratory, Shego saw a pair of headlights coming at them, she had mere moments before the vehicle crashed into the wall.

Shego had jumped out of the way as the wall gave from the force of the crash revealing a black Nissan Skyline charging through. Screeching to a halt, the car doors opened and its occupants jumped out.

"Boo-yaah!" Ron shouted as he looked around. "I told you Seraphim's cool."

"I get it, Ron," Kim said as she jumped towards the center of the room and poised to attack. Shego smiled when she saw Kim was up and about. She was relieved to see the best fighter she had ever fought ready to do battle once again.

"Hey, Kimmy. Looks like you little 'hiatus' put a little meat into your bones," she teased. Kim looked at her body then back to Shego with a huff.

"At least I filled them well," Kim smiled. Shego smiled inwardly, this was the first time in months that they saw each other and she missed the banters.

"Enough talk," Shego was about to attack when she saw the most amazing thing. Ron Stoppable was clumsily defeating Dementor's men. But to Shego, there was nothing clumsy with Ron's fighting. It was well coordinated and well executed.

"Where the hell did he learn to fight like that?" Shego asked making Kim glance at her friend and was astounded at what he was doing.

"I don't know," Kim said in awe. "But he looks like he's doing well for himself."

"Get ready!" Shego said but before they could even traded kicks, the other wall exploded. "What now?" she said in exasperation. A large lizard type robot entered the room and began attacking the nearest henchman.

"Yours?" Kim said as she stood in awe as the robot tossed a henchman through the wall. The robot stood at a massive eight feet tall. Its claws were large enough to wrap a man whole and its jaws looked like it could destroy titanium. Its tail swayed like a deadly iron whip and strangely, the end began turning like a drill. Seraphim roared and backed away from the monster.

"Not ours," Shego said as she moved towards Kim. Kim was ready for an attack but it never came. Shego was taking a defensive position in front of Kim and facing the robot. Immediately, the robot charged towards the far wall and punched through it revealing a safe.

"That would be so cool, it wasn't going to hurt us," Ron said as he came to Kim's side.

"We'd better pull out," Shego suggested as they watched the robot rip the entire safe from the wall.

"I think the nanoprobes are in that safe," Ron said as the robot glared at them.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Shego and Kim said in unison. The robot's tail suddenly lashed out and the three of them jumped out of the way before the drill could puncture them.

"Are you okay, KP?" Ron asked. Kim noticed that he had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm fine Ron, we need to get the nanoprobes," Kim said but found herself blushing. She could feel the heat emanating from Ron's body.

"Okay," Ron's voice became shaky as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ron, you really need to let go," Kim said softly.

"If you two _lovebirds_ are through, I could use some help!" Shego said, hands glowing as she attacked the robot. However, the robot was too fast for her and it had her instantly pinned on the wall. The robot poised its tail to strike like a scorpion to its prey.

"Vincent," Shego whispered in defeat as she saw her end. But when the robot stuck, it hit something hard. Sparks came flying as the drill slowly stopped. It was like some outside force was stopping it. Shego's eyes widened as the outline of a cloaked human suddenly appeared, then the whole human appeared holding the drill at bay.

"Wraith," Shego sighed in relief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too," the Wraith said as he tore out the drill and punched the robot, sending it flying towards the other side of the room. "Better get out of here. That thing's as mean as they get."

"And I'm fine, thank you," Shego said sarcastically. "If I had a power armor like yours I could handle it."

"So, you figure me out huh?" the Wraith said. "You two okay?" he turned towards Kim and Ron who came beside him.

"Okay, I guess," Kim said as she looked at the carnage. Both Drakken and Dementor were down as well as their henchmen. "What was that?"

"Range Hunter," the Wraith said as he ushered Shego, Kim and Ron out of the building.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as the exited the room by the hole Seraphim made. "We need to get the…" the Wraith held a vial in front of Kim and continued on. "How did you?"

"So, you beat me to it?" Shego sighed. "Again."

"Sorry," the Wraith said and suddenly stopped. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Ron asked and he was answered. The ground shook and the Hunter emerged, its right arm transformed into a cannon.

"Move!" the Wraith said, shoving Shego aside. Ron took Kim's hand and pulled her away. The robot followed Kim and Ron as it charged through the streets.

"Why is it following us?" Ron asked as he ran.

"Maybe it thinks that we have the nanoprobes," Kim said as she tried to catch up. She was having a hard time keeping up. Was it her imagination or was Ron running faster than her? "We need to split up."

"Okay, be careful," Ron said sincerely as he made a quick turn but the Robot followed Kim.

Kim was in a bind. The robot increased speed and was charging at her fast. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it fast.

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted from her side and Kim went sprawling to the ground. As she struggled to look up, she saw the robot aiming its canon towards her.

"Ron," Kim whispered in defeat wishing that she had said something to him.

"Leave her alone!" Kim's heart raced as she heard his voice. He came for her. "Hey you overgrown lizard! I'm over here!" Kim saw Ron leapt up and struck the monster with a pipe. Kim cringed, how could Ron stop a robot with a piece of pipe?

The robot aimed at him and before the robot could fire, Ron jammed the pipe at its gun.

Unfortunately, the robot was on the verge of firing and the canon exploded with the force that threw Ron into the air and landed on the hood of a car.

The robot was destroyed, but Ron was also hurt.

Kim rushed towards Ron in panic and concern. In all the things she saw him do, that was the most reckless thing yet.

"Ron!" Kim went over him and checked him over. He had burn marks all over and more on his face. His eyes were bleeding and there were scratch marks all over.

"KP?" he moaned in agony as he tried to sit up.

"Lie down," she said and Ron did not have the strength to argue.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he blankly looked at the stars.

"I'm all right, Ron," she caressed his hair, some of it were burned. She noticed his blank stare and his troubled brow. "What's wrong?"

Ron blinked slowly, once… twice and closed them in futility.

"I can't see."

/End of 7/

Next: Kim was beyond herself when their positions were turned. While Ron was in surgery, Kim could not be consoled. Shego was hiding from the law and only one person could help her.

Chapter VII: Kim's Distress


	9. Kim's Distress

Chapter VIII: Kim's Distress

Somewhere in Middleton Night 

Kim calmly, although had a hard time of it, checked Ron for other injuries. Aside from the burns, she found little. Some scratches and bruises, nothing serious aside from his eyes. She steeled herself from the emotional assault that was threatening to emerge. She could not break down when Ron needed her the most. She needed to be brave for him.

As he was brave for her.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade. The tech guru saw the concern on Kim's face when the screen turned on.

"Wade! Emergency! I need an ambulance and I need it yesterday!" she almost shouted.

"The nearest ambulance is ten minutes away and it's headed for the lab. I'll see what I can do," Wade began typing on his keyboard but that didn't remove Kim's apprehension.

Ten Minutes? The longer Ron was out there the worse his eyes would get.

A loud roar of an engine echoed through the still night. Hope flared in Kim. That was Seraphim! And if what Ron told her was true, it could find them.

"Seraphim!" she shouted. At once, she heard the squealing of the tires and the roar became louder. Before she knew it, the black Skyline stopped beside the car Ron was laying. At once, the driver side door opened and Shego emerged to help them.

"Shego? What are you doing in Seraphim?" Kim asked as she saw Shego look at Ron in assessment.

"I'll tell you later, what happened?" Shego asked. "I heard the explosion and suddenly this car drove me here."

"Ron's hurt. We need to get him to a hospital and fast," Kim said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Can we move him?" Shego asked as she checked Ron's legs.

"I can't see but I can walk," Ron said as he slowly stood on his own feet. "I'm not that invalid." He proceeded to walk towards Seraphim, only hitting his knee on the door before he entered the car. Both girls looked at him in surprise proceeded to enter the car. Kim sat beside Ron in the back seat while Shego sat on the driver's side.

"Best way towards Middleton Hospital and step on it," Kim said. Seraphim lurched forward even before Shego had a chance to fasten her safely belt.

"Crazy car! Are you trying to kill us?" Shego asked not really expecting an answer. "This thing's got a mind of its own."

"KP? My eyes burn," Ron said as he moaned in pain. In truth, Ron wanted to scream in agony and despair. He had just lost his sight and he was taking it cool. Vincent taught him that by being calm, one would avoid to worsen matters. Inwardly, Ron scoffed the teaching. He was already blind, how could things be worse?

"Hang in there, Ron," Kim softly said. Ron could feel her worry and his heart melt. And when he felt her lips on his forehead, it liquefied.

If he had lost Kim, _then_ it would have been worse.

"Shego? How did you end up with Seraphim?" Kim asked as she faced the villainess.

"The Wraith shoved me in here and told the car to find you," Shego crossed her arms and leaned back. So far, Seraphim was the one driving and doing one hell of a job at it. "The man confuses me on the verge of irritation!" If truth were told, Shego relished being in Seraphim.

The car smelled like Vincent Credible for some reason and it relaxed her. It had been months since she smelled him and she missed him. His voice, his touch and his smell. She determined that _Angelic_ was the appropriate term to describe his scent.

"Hang on, Middleton Hospital coming up," Shego announced as the hospital came into view. In a few moments later, Seraphim stopped in front of the Emergency entrance and opened the passenger side door. Kim guided Ron slowly out and called for help. Then she noticed Shego still inside Seraphim, grumbling.

"Aren't you going with us?" Kim asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Kimmy, even though I helped you this one time I'm still wanted in eleven countries," Shego said with a sigh. "Plus, this car won't let me go. The seatbelt's stuck and I think he wishes me to stay. I'm tempted to destroy the thing to get out."

"What? No way!" Ron said as he turned towards the ladies. "Mr. C's going to be angry if Seraphim got scratched."

"Mr. C.?" Shego asked as she noticed the hospital personnel come towards them. Suddenly, the door closed and the window rolled down. "See you later, Kimmy. And don't be fooled with Ron's demeanor, he's in terrible pain and is trying hard not to panic." Seraphim sped away taking Shego with him. Puzzled by Shego's words, Kim turned towards Ron who was sheepishly looking away.

"What's wrong?" one of the doctors asked as soon as she reached them. "Miss Possible? Should I call you mother?"

"Please and thank you," Kim said as she smiled sullenly. "My friend needs help. It's his eyes…"

… …

Go City Hospital 

_Emergency Room_

Midnight, Four Years Ago 

"… it's his eyes…" a teenaged boy heard a sweet voice say, as he was wheeled in. As far as he could figure out, he was inside a hospital. He figured that the doctors must have given him strong sedatives to dull his senses. And it took a lot to dull his senses.

"He's stable… skin burns are minor… damaged cornea…" he could only get a gist on what was being said. Due to his injuries caused by the chemicals, he was blind.

"Isn't there anything…" he heard the sweet voice said but he fell into unconsciousness. He dreamt naught in his sleep but he seemed to have imagined some of the words that had been said.

"Nanobots are relatively new…" he heard as he slipped into consciousness. "However… I don't know what to say, Dr. Buncle said they were ready for medical surgery… the robots are destroying his eyes… he needs this Electromagnetic pulse generator to stop the progress of the nanobots. I don't understand… it was supposed to heal his eyes…"

Later, the teenage boy found out that the nanobots were preprogrammed to destroy the human tissue and everything organic. The nanobots Dr. Buncle gave the hospital were programmed to kill.

And he was the guinea pig.

"Are you okay, honey?" the owner of the sweet voice asked and it raised his ire.

"Would _you_ be okay if you realized that you could not see for the rest of your life?" pure venom filled his words but none of it affected the woman.

"That would suck," she tried to lighten the mood but he, himself, was not in the mood for lightheartedness. "But there is a bright side. You're still alive."

"To do what?" he asked.

"To live your life to the fullest," she said. "Do not let this setback ruin your life. Conquer it and soar to the unknown."

"Nice speech," he said rather curtly. "But there are flaws in your reasoning. Forgive me for being blunt but you don't know the hell you're talking about." If the woman was shocked, he did not feel it. "Number one, how could I live my life to the fullest if I have to lug the electromagnetic pulse generator around. As I've heard, without it, I'm dead. Two; how could you perform an experimental procedure on me without my consent?"

"It was given to us by the director of experimental research at the laboratory," this surprised the teenager.

"That, I may understand since I'm his subordinate. Three; anything Carl Buncle does is always with an ulterior motive. Four; the nanobots are not _his_ but mine."

"Then you could find a way," the woman had faith in his abilities even though he never met her before.

And it took the teen four years to realize that she was right.

… …

Middleton Hospital Present, Midnight 

Kim paced back and forth as she waited for any word on Ron. When the medical professionals rushed him into the emergency room, Kim could do little but wait.

Vincent Carbuncle was sitting on the bench by her path and was smiling at her demeanor. It had been months since Ron Stoppable paced the same path waiting for word on Kim. Despite the obvious sense of seriousness, Vincent was amused.

"Stop pacing around, it's getting to be annoying," he said. "Your footfall's out of sync."

"Sync?" Kim glared at him. "Ron's in there which might have been serious injuries and all you can say is I'm out of sync? What if they're beginning to experiment new medical technologies to him?"

_Déjà vu city_, Vincent smirked as he thought. Slowly, he felt the vial in his pocket and sighed. If the procedure was not perfect, Ron may lose his sight forever.

"You're just being paranoid. I expected that reaction from Stoppable not from you," he said calmly. "He'll be fine."

"But what's taking them so long?" Kim asked.

"Ms. Possible, you've been waiting for only ten minutes," he said feeling that he had this conversation before with the other half of Kim Possible.

"Ten minutes without Ron is ten years lost in my soul," Kim mumbled as she slowly slumped down beside him. It took Vincent all he had not to laugh out loud. Kim and Ron were two of a kind and neither realizes that they needed each other.

"Kimmy!" Vincent heard Mrs. Dr. Possible before she entered the hospital and sighed. Mrs. Possible hugged her daughter tightly as they comforted each other. Vincent determined that this was no place for someone not from the family. Ever so silently, he stood and exited the waiting room before either one of them noticed.

"Mom!" Kim buried her head on her mother's bosom while the elder Possible stroked her daughter's hair. "What's the sitch? Is Ron going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Mrs. Possible assured her. "They're seeing to his eyes now. So far, it's only a flash burn. He'll be fine." Her words reassured her daughter and she was thankful that Ron's wounds were minor.

"_Dr. Possible, please report to E.R. 2. Dr. Possible to E.R. 2 please_," the P.A. suddenly blared out which surprised Kim. Her mother was off duty today but how come the hospital knew that she was here.

There was only one explanation Kim could think about that would make sense.

"Ron?" Kim asked as her mother looked at her sadly.

"I need to see what it is," Mrs. Possible tried to smile for her daughter. "It's probably nothing." Slowly, Mrs. Possible let go of her daughter and rushed towards the E.R. But Kim, as stubborn as ever wished to know what was happening. And she did what she had to do.

She followed her mother.

… … .

Ron Stoppable screamed in pain as the doctors, nurses and orderlies tried to subdue him. No one could make sense of it, an hour ago, he was fine despite his temporary blindness, but now, it was like his whole body was being torn from the inside.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she entered the room.

"Something's wrong with him," one of the doctors said. "He's having massive cardiac arrests and his brainwaves are off the chart. If this goes on, he will die!"

The doors suddenly barged open and everyone looked at the newcomer who walked towards them in full stride and purpose. He then placed his ear on Ron's chest and listened carefully.

"Stethoscope," he asked open palmed. No one seemed to move still shocked by his intrusion but Mrs. Possible handed him a pair from her pocket. He then used the instrument and listened closely. And in an instant, he cursed.

"What is it, Vin?" Mrs. Possible asked as he handed her the stethoscope.

"No time, hand me the hypospray," he asked and without question, Mrs. Possible handed him the instrument. He then felt the instrument and figured how to use it within seconds. He loaded a vial and grabbed Ron's arm.

"This is highly unusual," one of the doctors said but with a look from Dr. Possible, they knew it would be all right.

"Fight it, Ron," Vincent said as he injected the contents of the vial into Ron's system. Tossing the empty hypodermic spray, he then attached a bracelet on Ron's wrist.

"Come on," Vincent murmured and when he heard a soft beep, he sighed. "Good. Here goes, Mrs. Dr. Possible, get everyone out, now!" Quickly, she ushered everyone outside with promises to explain everything later. When he knew that he was alone with Mrs. Possible, he continued.

"Authorization S-5-h-1-e-9-g-2-o Credible, activate."

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Possible asked but what she heard next made her agape.

_Authorization confirmed._

"Reconfigure DNA sequence. Subject, Ron Stoppable. Initiate Program." Mrs. Possible was shocked to hear those words but not because she was aghast but because she was surprised by his actions.

_Program initiated. Threat detected. Initiating cleansing._ Slowly, Ron's spasm subsided and his EKG readings were slowly returning to normal. Mrs. Possible sighed in relief but held her questions for another time.

"Ron?" Kim suddenly entered the room prepared to face the worst but when she saw the relief on everyone's faces, she ran towards her mother and broke down in tears.

"He's okay now, Kimmy," Mrs. Possible said as she looked at Vincent and led her daughter out. "He'll be just fine."

Vincent Credible sighed as he sat on the floor in relief.

"I must be crazy in giving him that," he said mostly to himself.

_Cleansing completed. Initiating repairs._

"How long?" he asked.

_State of damage, unknown. Estimated time for complete repair… unknown._

"Then what _is_ known?" he asked rather sarcastically.

_That he will live._ Vincent smirked at the voice.

"Smart ass computer," he sighed. "Initiate Centurion program."

_Program initiated._

"Well, Ron, let's see your life through interesting times," Vincent said and chuckled. "At least Ms. Possible's love for you is real. I wonder how you two would fair?"

… …

Kim Possible sighed as the fatigue of worry claimed her body. After assuring her for what had seemed like the millionth time that Ron would be okay, she finally relaxed.

Later, Ron will be transferred into a private room and, thanks to Vincent, she could stay with him. She did not know how Ron would react and she did not know how they would go on but what she did know that he was all right and alive.

And she knew that whoever sent the Hunter would pay.

…

(end of 8)

Next: What happened to Shego? Why did Seraphim held her after he dropped Kim and Ron?

Chapter IX: Shego's Dilemma

A/n: I hope no one hates me for any confusions. Trust me, the confusions will be ironed out in later chapters


	10. Shego's Dilemma

Chapter XI: Shego's Dilemma

Somewhere in Upperton 

_After Midnight._

Shego was starting to hate the machine named Seraphim. For some reason, the windows started to blacken as if the car did not want her to know where it was taking her.

The battle earlier shocked her. She was almost killed by what the Wraith had called a Range Hunter. And how did the Wraith know about it? What was the connection between the Wraith and the robot?

Shego sighed in exasperation and leaned on the seat, which slowly reclined to give her comfort.

"Thanks," she said. "You don't happen to know anything about that thing that attacked me?" she asked not really expecting an answer and was not surprised that she was not given one. "Figures. Are we there yet?"

For an answer, Seraphim suddenly slowed down. Shego smirked as she realized that they must be nearing their destination. From the sound, Shego assumed that there was a gate that opened and Seraphim resumed on moving but slower this time.

After a few moments, Seraphim stopped and released the seatbelts. The doors unlocked themselves and opened for her. Shego sighed in relief as she exited the car and stretched her back.

"I needed that," Shego sighed in pleasure. "No offence Seraph, you smell heavenly but I can't stand not knowing where I was going." Seraphim gave a low rumble with his engine and shut him self off. "What now?"

_Welcome to the Haven_, a nice voice that was strangely familiar to her said. It was pleasant and feminine, like the 'Sanctum' was created for a man.

And if she thought about it, it probably was.

_Please follow the lights towards the elevator," _the voice kindly said as a pathway illuminated to show Shego towards the elevator.

"Can you be a little less uptight than that?" Shego asked as she followed the path.

_I was just being nice,_ the voice said in an exasperated tone. And in that tone, Shego felt that she really knew the voice from somewhere before.

"You sounded like a recording with that earlier tone," Shego said as she entered the elevator.

_I was programmed to do that whenever a guest, as rare as it happens, enter the Sanctum,_ the voice said crossly. The way the voice talked was also familiar. Shego felt like she was talking to herself.

"Programmed?" Shego frowned. "You're not some kind of sentient A.I. or something like that?"

_A.I.? There is nothing artificial about me!_ the voice said in indignation. _Okay,_ it relented. _Maybe initially I was something like those inferior A.I.s but I had grown._

"Grown into what?" Shego asked as the elevator moved.

_Never mind,_ the voice sighed. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. _Be careful._

"Thanks," Shego said, looking into the darkened room. "What is this place?"

_Haven_, immediately, the lights opened and illuminated a loft-type apartment that made Shego strangely feel at home. It was quite lovely, even for her.

The loft had a yuppie air to it as if, and Shego did not doubt, a man owned it. Yet it also had the sense of comfort one sought in a home. In its black, white and silver motif, Shego smirked as she felt like she could just relax and forget about the world.

And she was sorely tempted to do so.

"Nice digs," Shego said as she looked around.

_Thanks,_ the voice said. _I try to maintain it as often as possible._ Shego smirked at this. With a computer like her, who needs chores? And then, a thought entered her mind.

"You sound advanced," she said. "I'll bet that you have a holo-projector or something."

_Something like that,_ the voice was suddenly meek. To Shego, it was like the computer was shy and blushing.

"So? Let's see," Shego said in anticipation.

_I don't think that is wise,_ the voice said carefully.

"Oh, come on! I don't think it's that bad," Shego almost pleaded.

_Very well,_ the voice sighed. Suddenly, an image appeared in front of Shego and it was so real she could almost touch her.

But what shocked her was not that the image looked real with the latest of club banana on her person. With her shiny black hair braided singly and her emerald eyes and fair complexion, Shego realized why the voice was so familiar.

Shego was looking at her image from four years ago.

Middleton Hospital 

_Ron's Room_

_Meanwhile_

Vincent sighed as he slumped on one of the chairs in Ron's room. After his 'procedure' Ron had been bandaged including his eyes and sent to I.C.U. Even though it was after midnight, Vincent had crept into the room just to make sure that Ron was well.

Or at least as well as he could manage.

Ron was still recovering from the attack he had though not one of the doctors had any clue as to what was the cause of the attack. But Vincent knew, or at least suspected.

"Mr. Credible?" Felix Renton's voice made him cringe. He was about to relax when his new employee's voice came. Touching his watch, Vincent took a deep breath and sighed.

"Go ahead," he whispered lest to be noticed.

"I finished analyzing the Range Hunter's… um… debris. Are you sure you need me for this? I'm sure Wade could help you."

"I trust my own," Vincent said coldly. "And I don't trust him."

"If you say so," Felix's voice was unsure. Why would this man distrust his friend? "Anyway, I had it moved immediately to the Clean Room." The Clean Room was a well-protected storage room where certain dangerous items were kept for safety.

"Found the nanobots?" Vincent asked.

"Something like that," Felix said. "Someone attempted to modify the existing design."

"Attempted?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to tell you the truth Doc, it looked like a child designed the additions and failed." Vincent laughed at the report but let Felix continue. "These nanobots were nowhere near the superior design of the nanoprobes but from the original, these bots were deadlier."

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Sure," Felix said. "These bots were inactive. I think the cannon was responsible in giving enough energy to activate the bots. I sent a quarantine team at the site to scan and eliminate or trap the bots. The process of sanitization will take the remainder of… well, it would be finished soon."

"Well done, Felix," Vincent smiled. "I think you need to rest."

"In a moment, Doc," Felix said. "But a while ago, something strange popped up in the computer. It looked like vital signs…"

"I'll explain later," Vincent promised. "Any word from Seraphim?"

"Um, he's in a place called Haven."

"Very well," Vincent sighed. "Better get that rest. There's no telling when we'd get enough in the next days."

"_Doctor, heal thy self_," Felix said in an amused voice. "Goodnight Doc," and with a smile, Vincent turned off his link.

"Indeed," Vincent sighed as he looked at Ron. "You'll be okay, kid. When you wake up you'll be scared but you won't be alone." Vincent got up from his chair and quietly left the room. And when he closed the door behind him, he leaned on it as if the burden he carried had gotten heavier. Slowly, he made his way towards Mrs. Dr. Possible's office where he knew the two female Possibles were resting.

When he reached the door, he paused. From the door he listened for any activity inside and was relieved that he heard the slow, restful breaths of the two ladies. He didn't want to answer any questions, not yet at least.

And it was going to be hard to explain something that the government would deny to acknowledge any part of their involvement to create something as lethal as the nanobots. When he thought of it, it was not hard. Just inconvenient.

If he explained about the nanobots then he would have to explain how he knew about it and then he would have to explain to Kim who he was.

He knew he would have to explain sooner or later but he wanted _her_ to hear it first.

Vincent opened the door the get a better bearing on what was going on inside. When he was sure that both were safe and sleeping, he quietly closed the door and walked away.

The truth would not set him free. It would probably get the people he cared about in more danger than they were.

Vincent left the hospital and carefully made his way towards an abandoned building strangely at the other side of the street. It was a four-floor factory building that was abandoned in the 50's. It was scheduled to be demolished three years ago but the new owner saved it from destruction.

All of the windows were boarded up so no intruders could enter. But what the outside did not know that behind the boards was five-inch thick super-alloy that even the government was not aware off. Not only did it keep unwanted visitors out but it also kept the sound to a minimal.

Vincent, after making sure that no one saw him, walked towards the back of the building where he came upon a brick wall. Feeling the wall, he smirked when he found a false set of bricks and opened it revealing a digital palm print reader, which he placed his hand on. Immediately, part of the wall parted revealing a freight elevator which he entered.

The elevator automatically moved following its prearranged programming. And when he reached his destination, the elevator doors opened. And when they did, for the first time in years, Vincent was taken back at the formidable presence that greeted him.

… …

Haven At the same Moment 

"HOW COULD YOU?" Shego shouted as the elevator doors opened. The Haven's hologram announced earlier that the person responsible for the A.I.'s image was on his way up. Shego stood in front of the elevator and waited. And when the doors opened, she had let her wrath loose.

"How could I what?" the occupant asked in good nature. To Shego it seemed that she had surprised him and he was doing everything possible not to show it.

"How could you use my image for your computer?" she asked, glaring at him. The occupant sighed and smirked.

"It seemed that you have me Sheila," he said. "And I didn't choose an image for her, she did."

"Sheila?" Shego looked at the hologram that was looking away sheepishly.

"Sentient Holographic Entity Intelligent Link Avatar, it's weird, I know. Sheila hates it but loves the name Sheila," he said as he stepped inside the Haven.

"And I chose this image because it was the only thing that Vincent," Sheila nodded to him, "held dear."

"You held me dear?" Shego turned towards Vincent in question. "Since when?"

"Since I helped you with your locker four years ago," Vincent sighed as he took Shego's hand and gently dragged her towards the living area. Oddly, she let him lead her and didn't have any qualms about it. "Please, have a seat."

"Then it is you," Shego said in wonder as she sat. "I have suspected but…" For some reason, tears were threatening to fall from her face. "You've changed."

"So have you," he said as he leaned on one of the couches. "You've been a bad girl, Shego."

"Yeah, well. Being a superhero became rather tiresome," she said.

"Especially when they take you for granted," Vincent smiled making Shego's face heat up. What was with him that made her feel that way?

"You didn't," she said softly. "You know, even though our time together was short, you made me feel more that I was."

"You're a treasure, you know that?" he said. Vincent went over and kisses her cheek.

"What was that for?" Shego asked incredulously.

"He wanted to do that for a long time," Sheila said as she sat beside Shego. However, she felt something in the avatar's voice. Jealousy?

"Don't be jealous, Sheila," Vincent smiled as he stroked the avatar's hair. "And thank you. I didn't realize until now that you cared for me."

"You could touch her?" Shego asked.

"The holo emitters turn image into matter. She could kick my butt it she wanted to," Vincent sighed as she sat on the couch in front of them.

"Why am I here?" Shego asked making Vincent smirk.

"In short I wanted to convince you that a life of crime with Dr. Drakken is not for you," Vincent said smiling.

"And what's the alternative? You?" she said sarcastically. But when she looked at Sheila and Vincent, she knew that they were serious. "You're kidding me!"

"At least we're not incompetent," Sheila said making her smirk.

"Are you suggesting that I take up a life of crime with you?" Shego scoffed. "You don't strike me as a person who would commit a crime."

"Probably," Vincent said with a small smile.

"You're not suggesting that I switch sides now, do you?" Shego was annoyed for him to even suggest it.

"If you join us, maybe you could convince _me_ to switch sides, again," he said.

"Again?" Shego was confused. Was he a criminal before?

"Later, right now, you must rest. Sheila, she could use my room. Goodnight, and pleasant dreams. You too Sheila," with that he walked out of the room.

"I can't dream," Sheila sighed as she took Shego's hand and led her to the room.

"Was he serious? He would change sides for me?" Shego asked not really believing anyone would do that for her.

"He would go to the depths of hell for you," Sheila said as she looked at the woman intently.

Pondering on it, Shego wished that it would be that easy to switch sides.

Strangely, because it was Vincent, she was considering his offer.

/End of 9/

Next: Ron felt helpless as he tried to get by without his sight while Kim tries desperately to help her friend

Chapter X: Ron's Despair


	11. Ron's Despair

Chapter X: Ron's Despair

The first thing that Ron noticed was darkness.

He had slowly woken from his sleep and although he knew his eyes were open, it was dark. At first he thought it was night but he felt that it was not so. And when he gently touched his eyes, he sighed as he felt the bandages surrounding them.

"This does not bode well," Ron said softly as he sighed. He did not know where he was or what day it was. Only darkness was his companion.

Ron hated to be weak. He wanted to be strong and be able to protect Kim from danger, that was his reason in accepting Vincent's help. But now that he could not see, how would he be able to protect his best friend?

Taking a deep breath, Ron suddenly smelled a familiar scent. One that he knew from heart, one that could send his insides in turmoil.

"What up, KP?" Ron asked softly and was met with an instantaneous response.

"Ron?" Kim quickly awoke when she heard him call out her name. She spent the night in his room, waiting for him to wake.

"Hey KP," he smiled as he heard her sweet voice, albeit a bit worried. "Where am I?"

Middleton Hospital The Next Afternoon after Shego's Dilemma 

"You're in a private ward," Kim said as she held his hand. "You were transferred from I.C.U. this morning."

"What happened?" Ron asked as he tried to move, but it was too late to realize that it was a _very_ big mistake. He groaned as he felt the strain his muscles made as he moved. "Aw, man! I feel like I've been struck by a truck." Kim giggled at his analogy. It was a long time since Kim giggled. She laughed, yes, but giggled like a girl? The last time he heard her giggle was in grade school.

"You did land on a car," Kim smiled at her friend.

"That I remember," Ron sighed. He squeezed her hand for reassurance and when she returned the squeeze, he smiled softly. "What happened then?"

"I don't really know," Ron knew that Kim was telling the truth. "I think you had some kind of attack. When I got there, it was over."

"Attack, huh?" Ron sighed. Now that was an understatement if he ever heard one. He remembered the pain, it was like something was eating him from the inside. When he tried to wriggle his limbs to see if they were still functional he felt something metallic on his wrist. "Where did I get this?" he asked.

"That was on you when I came inside," Kim said curiously. "It looks like a silver bracelet."

"A manly bracelet?" Ron asked hopefully making Kim laugh.

"More like what the Centurion Project looked like when it latched itself to my wrist," Kim observed. "It must be a medical tag or something."

"Or something," Ron sighed. "What up with my eyes?" He felt her hesitate and knew something was definitely up. Ron fought hard to drive away the anguish that threatened to surface.

"KP?" his voice was soft and almost pleading. Kim took a deep breath and sighed. She really didn't want to see her friend to suffer but she also did not want to lie to him either.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know. They won't even tell me. For that matter they won't even tell my mother," he could hear the disappointment in her voice and was sure she was as vexed as he was that they did not know.

Despite his obvious resentment, all Ron could do was wait.

Haven 

_Vincent's bedroom_

Meanwhile 

Shego stirred as she slowly woke from her sleep. She never slept so peacefully before in Drakken's lair. She felt refreshed and energized. She woke at the soothing music of a soft violin and the sound of nature. Sitting up, she almost forgot that she was sleeping on the bed of one of the most infuriating individuals she knew. Infuriating, but lovable. She sighed as she realized how much he had changed.

Gone was the stuttering boy she once knew. What she saw scared her. He became cold, calculating and ruthless. Though he did not show those attributes to her, she knew that they were hidden deep within him.

Vincent Credible became a dangerous man.

A very dangerous man.

Despite his calm demeanor, Shego knew enough of criminal psychology to see beyond what he portrayed, but rather what he could do.

In a sense, he was a master criminal.

The soothing music slowly faded as the doors opened, revealing a cheerful Sheila holding a breakfast tray.

"Breakfast in bed?" Shego smirked. "You're spoiling me, Sheila." She inhaled the delicious aroma of the still steaming breakfast and sighed at its richness. Shego knew that the food was not poisoned. She had not even tasted it like she had done with other less savory characters that she knew. Vincent would not kill her. Not in the near future in any case. "You made this?"

"Actually, no," Sheila blushed. "Vincent made it for you," there was a tone of wistfulness in her voice which Shego caught instantly. Sighing, mostly in irritation at Vincent's lack of tack, she patted the space by her side, beckoning her to sit. Sheila, although reluctant, sat by the edge of the bed.

"So, he is human after all," Shego mused as she laughed. "Let me tell you about men. They are as thickheaded and stubborn as a mule. You could move mountains before they open up their deepest feelings. Vincent has to be _blind_ not to see what you've done for him." She felt Sheila tensed in the middle of her last sentence. She could tell that the hologram was hiding something, but what?

Suddenly, Shego had an inspiration.

"Sheila? Do you have internet connection?"

"I do," the hologram said warily.

"Could you enter military and corporation mainframes?" Sheila nodded.

"What are you thinking?" she asked but all Shego did was smile.

… / …

Middleton Hospital 

_Basement Parking_

"How are his vitals?" Vincent asked as he exited Seraphim.

"Everything's okay," came Felix's voice in Vincent's earpiece. "Though the eyes are taking longer."

"Fixing the eyes is a delicate process and must be given the appropriate time to repair," he said as he entered the elevator. "Anything else?"

"There's a microchip under his skin on the nape of his neck. During the healing procedure, it got destroyed."

"It was an alien object in his body. Wade?" Vincent asked though he knew what Felix would say.

"Yeah. Traced the signal to Wade's. I think he wouldn't be happy that his invention got smashed."

"Tough," Vincent smirked. "Just tell me if anything's out of the ordinary."

"Will do," Felix cut off their communication just as the elevators opened. He steeled himself as he walked towards Ron's room for he knew the kid was feeling down.

Hell, that was an understatement. Vincent knew he would feel resentment on his current condition.

As he approached the room, he sighed, knocked on the door and entered.

"How's the patient?" he asked calmly as he walked towards the bed. Kim sighed as she looked at him and shook his head.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Kim said tiredly. "They wouldn't tell us anything."

"Because there's nothing to tell," Vincent said, turning towards Ron. "Truly, how are you?"

"Like I've been through hell," Ron said just as tired as Kim. "My body aches in ways I didn't know was possible. Why are the doctors not saying anything?"

"Because they don't want anyone to know their incompetence," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she entered the room. "They're baffled as to how Ron was healed." She looked at Vincent accusingly who simply sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Stoppable," Vincent assure him. "Just believe on your friends."

"Whatever you say, Mr. C." Vincent heard the surrender in his voice and he growled. Gripping the mattress, Vincent flipped it over with Ron still on it causing the blond teen to topple over and hit the ground. Kim gasped in surprise as she saw the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked in horror as she went over to help Ron only to be impeded by Vincent's extended walking stick. Kim looked at Vincent angrily but when she saw his cold demeanor, she stepped back.

"Welcome to a world of fear, Ronald Stoppable," Vincent's voice was glacial. "You are lucky to be alive yet you chose to be cynical."

"I'd rather die than be blind for the rest of my life," Ron said as he sat up, gripping the hospital bed for support.

"Leave us, Ms. Possible," Vincent said in a voice that would not entertain questions. Reluctantly she did, but not before looking at Ron one more time to make sure that he was okay. When he heard the door closed, Vincent turned to follow her.

"It's funny," he said as he reached the door. "A few weeks ago you asked for my help so that you could protect Kimberly Anne Possible. A few days ago you were willing to die for her. But now you are not willing to live for her but wished to die for a slight inconvenience. You have to make up your mind."

"What would you know about what I am going through?" Ron's tone had acid in them but it just brushed off from Vincent.

Vincent did not answer but left the room with the last word.

"Tell me, Ron. What's a slight inconvenience when you know that you saved the life of the one you love?"

And when Vincent left the room, Ron quickly grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on and hurled it dead on where Vincent stood a while ago.

Outside, Vincent heard the crash and smiled.

"Nice shot, kid," he shook his head and walked towards the elevator. "There's hope for you yet." Before he turned the first corner, he stopped. He knew what was waiting for him at the next turn and took a moment to compose himself.

When he was ready, only then did he turn at the corner.

"Why are you harassing Ron?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with her hands on her hips. Kim was with her as she did the same.

"He's in a state of denial," Vincent said calmly. "You're welcomed to try, like you did with me all those years ago." With that, he left.

"What was he talking about?" Kim asked confusingly.

"Four years ago, Vincent had an accident. Your father and I were there to help him but he lost the reason to live. I convinced him otherwise but it's only recently when he really had a reason to live his life to the fullest," Mrs. Possible suddenly gasped as she realized an important fact. "Go to Ron, honey. I'll be right with you," without letting her daughter protest, she ran after Vincent.

"Vin! Wait!" she called out thankful that Vincent didn't use his disappearing act. He stopped in the front of the elevator and pressed the button going down. The elevator opened and he entered it while Mrs. Possible caught up.

They were inside the elevator when she sighed.

"That thing you gave Ron, that was supposed to be yours, wasn't it?" she waited for an answer but his silence was answer enough. "Why?" she knew that he worked hard on that project of his so why did he give it away?

"Get Ron to live like he used to," Vincent said as the elevator doors opened at the parking garage and he stepped out. "Don't make me regret that decision." The elevators closed before Mrs. Possible could give an answer. But she merely smiled at the closed doors and pressed her floor.

"Thank you," she said as the elevator started to move.

…

/end of X/

Next: Kim was having a hard time helping Ron since he was being difficult. Shego found out some secrets of the man who saved her.

Chapter XI: Kim's trial


	12. Kim's Trial

Chapter XI: Kim's Trial

_Middleton Hospital_

_Ron's Room_

_An hour later_

Kim sighed as she gathered her courage and opened the door to Ron's Room. She couldn't help but feel for his loss. She knew he was hurting in ways she may not understand but she could lessen his burden.

If he would let her.

"Ron? Can I come in?" Kim asked timidly, unsure if her friend was in good humor. She found him facing the open window and immediately her heart stopped. Frozen in her tracks she didn't know what to do. Did Ron wish to end his life? The thought infuriated her but held her thoughts. It wouldn't be good to voice them out in his state of mind.

As if he sensed her mood, Rom smiled ruefully as he continued to face the window. "Don't worry, KP. I'm not going to jump," he said making Kim breathe out a breath of relief she didn't know she held.

"I'm not worried," Kim said in good nature but it didn't fool him.

"I could hear your heart race from here," he smirked. "It's strange. You view the world in a different light when you loose a sense."

"Really?" Kim went to his side as she looked out the window. All she saw was the hospital's garden where patients and their families go for some fresh air.

"It's like a whole new world," Ron chuckled at what he said. "Sounds like a beginning of a song." Kim smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. He may not have regained his old self yet, but it was a start.

"He was right, you know," Ron said as the smell of Kim's shampoo entered his breath. The mere scent of her made him giddy but he dared not show it. It would be, in his terms, awkweird to have butterflies in his stomach from a simple scent.

"Hmm?" Kim looked at him, his empty gaze tearing her heart. What she would give to have those hazel orbs focus on her again.

"Mr. C.," he explained. "I must not let this setback stop me. This is a small price to pay considering. I asked him to help me be better. To be able to protect you and not be a burden."

"But Ron…" Kim began but Ron touched his finger on her lips.

"I know," he smiled. "I just feel that way after you were poisoned. In any case, Mr. C's program put me through a lot. And I'm ashamed to admit that I had forgotten my lessons."

"But you remembered," she asked carefully.

"With a vengeance," Ron sighed. "Especially when I heard his voice." Kim shivered at the memory. Not even death would be that cold.

"And you know the worst part?" she shook her head and Ron smiled as he heard her hair flutter as she shook her head. Ron may be dreaming but he was noticing things that he never had before. He noticed how her heart beat in a musical rhythm that relaxes him. Her breathing was like life itself as the soft exhale of her person made him breathe deeply in hopes of catching her essence.

It was wishful thinking that she could capture something as precious as Kim's essence but he wished it still the same.

"What's the worst part?" she asked.

"I don't think he was really angry then," Ron said making Kim's eyes widen in surprise. If Vincent's demeanor was not that of anger, then what would it take to truly anger him?

"So…" Kim paused, trying to get the subject to a more cheerful note. "What now?" Ron had a smile of mischief on his lips making Kim smile at her friend.

"Let's bail and get a Naco," he suggested and Kim was all out for the idea.

…

_Middleton Labs _

_Meanwhile_

Mr. Dr. Possible and his colleague Dr. Renton were inspecting the new A.I. for the Jupiter landing project. The revolutionary A.I. could think faster than any human could and with the personality programs installed, it was almost human.

"I don't know," Dr. Possible mused as he inspected the designs. "Sound's like a prologue to disaster to me."

"We know," Dr. Renton said. "Up to now we've been held back by problems with the prototypes on their personality programs."

"What kind of problems?" he asked unsure to where this was going.

"Originally, the personalities should be respectful, loyal, courageous, honorable…"

"Originally?" Dr. Possible had a bad feeling about it.

"The designer of the program is Vincent Credible," Dr. Renton said in a way that it seemed enough of an explanation. To Dr. Possible, it was.

"Let me guess… Buncle?" he asked wirily. Dr. Renton nodded in agreement.

"As usual, he stole Vincent's work and proclaimed it as his own. After Vincent's 'accident', the Board of Committees found out Buncle's fraud and kicked him out of the center."

"Taking Vincent's work with him," Dr. Possible shook his head in disgust. "How low could he go?"

"Low enough," Dr. Renton sighed. "Why wasn't he in jail?"

"There was not enough evidence to prove his guilt," Dr. Possible explained. "And he had powerful friends in office." Dr. Renton frowned as she looked at the design.

"In any case, this A.I. unit is far less superior than Vincent's. We had to make everything from scratch."

"What do you think?" Dr. Possible asked his colleague and friend.

"Truthfully? We'd have to test everything before final preparations and I wouldn't keep my hopes up. Could we interest…"

"Vincent would not want to have anything to do with this lab," Dr. Possible said truthfully. "But I could ask him to look over the designs. Much as he wants to be left alone, he really doesn't want anyone using his technology for evil."

…

_Haven_

_Meanwhile_

"Sheila? What's this?" Shego asked as she opened one of the folders in Vincent's database. The hologram looked at the screen, studying the figures in the file that Shego opened. Searching the net yielded no results and the green skinned villain was getting frustrated. By accident, she opened one of Vincent's file folders and found some interesting results.

"That's Vin's project file," Sheila said simply. Shego's eyes widen in disbelief. Browsing the files, she saw an assortment of gadgets, machines and armaments far more advanced than what she had Drakken had been stealing all these years. However awed she might be, she had a disturbing thought.

She had accessed a file that she felt that no one else had seen. There was a nagging feeling that she should not have seen these files without some sort of price. Her body tensed, getting ready to move in an instant. She knew she couldn't beat Sheila but she would die trying.

"It's okay," Sheila said as if she had ready her mind. "Vin's given you complete access to everything." Confused but relaxed, Shego looked at her.

"Why?" she asked. "This is something he would protect with his life. Why would he give me access? I'm a stranger to him." But one statement Sheila said touched her core like no other.

"He trusts you." Three words unraveled the ice in her heart. A man, who trusted her unconditionally, touched her heart.

Again.

Vincent touched her heart four years ago and touched it again making her think that life was not that bad.

Shego was scared. Afraid to open heart. Afraid to fall for him. But she already did. She had fallen for the sweetest, kindest and most dangerous man she had ever known.

"Would he?" Shego asked quietly.

"Would he what?" Sheila asked knowing pretty well what she was going to ask.

"Would her really go into the depths of hell with me?"

"Without a second thought," with Sheila's answer Shego sighed. Looking up at the monitor, she noticed something interesting. Something worth exploring.

"This is wicked," she smiled as she punched the item up to the screen. Sheila smiled and Shego noticed it.

"I knew you'd like it," she said. "You want to try it on?"

"Lets." Shego stood from her chair, letting Sheila lead her.

…

_Credible Manor _

_Training Facility _

_Evening_

Kim led Ron into the training facility as the arrived at Vincent's home. It was dark and quiet and Kim had a feeling that they were not alone.

Suddenly, from the shadows she saw some movement but was not sure what it was.

"KP! Move," Ron shouted as he pushed her out of the way. Where they were, a man attacked them with a weapon. In the dark, Kim was not sure what he held but kept attacking Ron. Ron tried his best to defend himself from their assailant, moving like he had never moved before.

As her eyes adjusted in the dark, she watched the two shadows fighting as if their very lives depended on it. She didn't know which was Ron but admired that both are fighting at a pace she never could have imagined.

Suddenly, she remembered that her voice was entered in the security database. "Lights!" she ordered and suddenly, the whole facility lit in a blinding light. But it did not deter both men.

Since Ron was blind, the sudden brightness did not faze him and he noticed that it did not faze his assailant either. When Kim's eyes adjusted, she saw the assailant wearing a black ninja suit and ran towards her friend. She attacked the man who just dodged her and the dance begun.

Dodging, attacking and blocking. It was like those ole kung fu films that two of the protagonist was fighting the stronger antagonist. Their grace was fluid and precise that the two were one in attacking their assailant. But somehow, their assailant seemed amused.

Suddenly, Ron thought he would finally hit him but the assailant quickly dodged his attack and tossed him aside. Astonished, Kim tried to hit him but then he tossed her where Ron was, who in turn caught her before she fell. Kim was about to pose for defense when Ron sighed and suddenly laughed.

Kim looked at him in confused wonder when the masked ninja laughed and took off his own mask, placed his sunglasses over his eyes and smiled at them.

"Vincent?" Kim's jaw dropped in amazement. Not just because it was Vincent but because he could fight well.

"I told you Ron. What's a slight inconvenience when you could protect someone you…"

"I get it Mr. C," Ron cut him off before he could say anything else. Vincent laughed and smiled at Kim.

"So, how is our patient?" he asked. Kim looked at Ron and found that he was smiling again. Not because of her but because he had discovered for himself that he could still function without his sight.

"Fine," she said as she smirked.

"Very well," Vincent smiled. "Dinner at the kitchen. And Ms. Possible, I would like to discuss to you the possibility of developing your technique. I'll see you in a few," with that he left the training center leaving the two teens behind.

Kim sighed and started to follow Vincent when Ron held her hand to stop her. Looking at him, she noticed that he had as shy and sheepish expression in his face.

"KP…" he paused and without warning, kissed her cheek. Surprised, Kim blushed as she touched the place where his lips touched her. "Thanks."

"For what?" she said shakily.

"For being here with me," he smiled and started to walk but then paused and sighed. "Ahh… could you… you know?" Kim smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Come on," she said as she led him towards the main house. "Let's eat." Ron happily let her lead him away.

"Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"What did he mean that he wanted to discuss a possibility to develop my technique?"

(End of XI)

Next: Credible Manor is attacked by Buncle's Hunters. Ron was given a nice surprise and Kim helped Shego learn more about the man she had fallen for.

Next: Chapter XII: Shego's Discovery


	13. Shego's Discovery

Chapter XII: Shego's Discovery

Haven 

_Sublevel 5: Prototype Level_

_Dinnertime_

Shego sighed as she felt the smooth fabric envelop her being. It was comfortable, it was nice and it fitted her like a glove. Shego was wearing a tight bodysuit that had the pattern of her uniform. Looking at the mirror Sheila provided for her, she was preening, though part of her blushed, at what she saw. She knew she was sexy but she never knew how sexy she could be. The suit was tighter but did not strangle her, in fact it was almost she was not wearing anything at all.

"I like," Shego smiled as she gazed at her reflection.

"I thought as much," Sheila said as she looked at her, smiling.

"You explained to me that this is a prototype?" Shego looked at the hologram questioningly. "What does it do? Aside from showing all of my curves."

"Vain, aren't we," Sheila giggled. "That's a prototype battle suit developed for the army. It could stop an armor piercing bullet at point blank range."

"Then why didn't they use it?" Shego asked as she looked at the suit in wonder.

"It cost about a million dollars to make," Shego's jaw dropped when she heard her. "Precisely," Sheila then cuffed a thin gold band on her wrist. "Registering DNA. Subject name; Shego. Voice recognition, on. Inputting voice patterns, accepted." Sheila smiled at Shego's confused look.

"What did you just do?" Shego asked warily.

"I just entered to the wrist computer that you are the user of that suit," Sheila explained. "To be able to function, the suit must have these security measures to prevent anyone else from using the suit. Vincent added the program."

"Added?" Shego's eyebrow was raised. "Where exactly did you get this?"

"We just found it lying around," Sheila said in an evasive tone. Shego knew that she would not lie directly and she knew that was what happened but she needed to know. At least, she hoped she needed to know. With Vincent, she was not sure if she really needed to know.

"Sheila?" Shego waited but Sheila was better at a waiting game than anyone else. Sheila had the patience of a saint since she could turn her emotions off when needed. But she didn't. Instead, she pondered if it would be wise to tell her.

Sheila knew it wasn't smart to tell her, but was it wise?

"He found it in the Global Justice Research Storage," Sheila said making Shego doubt her words.

"Found… as in stole?" Sheila nodded, albeit a little to sullenly. "How'd he do it? Dr. D's been trying to get into GJ headquarters but failed in the planning. To many flaws. The planning must be perfect to execute a heist like this."

"It wasn't even a heist," Sheila said in an embarrassed tone. "He literally picked it up after some crates crashed in the storage facility."

"He must be one of the luckiest men in the world," Shego said in awe. It was probably just dumb luck that he acquired the suit and nothing more. "And what does it do exactly?" she asked.

"It's a cybernetic bioarmor developed specifically for stealth," Sheila answered, a transparent video screen floated beside her, showing Shego the data. "Once activated the armor would render the wearer invisible to all types of visual scanners, including human optics."

"In short, no one could see me," Shego said in wonder. "What happens when activated? Do I simple vanish?"

"In simple terms, the suit bends light allowing the wearer to blend in his or her surrounding. It can also provide a light armor, using nano technology, in cases where the wearer's cover becomes compromised."

"So this is a covert ops battle suit," Shego said in understanding.

"Quite," Sheila said. "The suit also has the capability to generate an article of clothing using both cyber and nano technologies. Don't ask me how, I'd bore you to death."

"That takes the fun out of shopping," Shego sighed in regret but suddenly smiled. "But it saves cash on clothing. Tell me, Sheila. Does the Wraith have the same suit as this one?"

"The Wraith's stealth come from within," Sheila was being cryptic and Shego knew it. Shego thought better than to push it and asked another question.

"Did Vincent 'acquire' all of this stuff?"

"No," Sheila shrugged. "Nearly half of the things here he designed. Vincent was more into Artificial Intelligence, cybertronics and nano technology. The first thing he made was me, though I was just a laptop then."

"You came a long way," Shego teased the A.I.

"Vincent met me halfway," Sheila smiled. "My program was evolving and he designed a better system to accommodate my expanding software."

"What was your purpose?"

"Evaluation of Data," Sheila replied. "Constant upgrading led to what you see now."

"Evaluation?" Shego never heard of a computer evaluating anything.

"Data is inputted and I calculate and suggest the best possible way to execute. For example, data involving the creation of a racecar will be inputted and I shall recommend a suitable plan for that racecar to come to production."

"I see," and Shego did. "If I told you the plans of a museum, the guard rotation, the sensors, etcetera, etcetera, you'll tell me how to get in?"

"I have evolve to a point that you merely tell me a target and I shall get all of the info for your needs," Sheila said with a smile. "Have you chosen a target?"

"Wait, time out!" Shego's hand formed the sign. "Are you saying that Vincent gave me access to your capabilities as well? You mean I could tell you a target and I could steal whatever was inside?"

"You could," Sheila said in a quiet tone. "But the question is, would you?" Shego thought about her question. Vincent was giving her the opportunity of a lifetime. She could pick any target and get what she wanted. The Hope Diamond, the Crown Jewels… any treasure she wanted.

But what was his goal? Did he really want her to use Sheila's capabilities or was he testing her? Vincent said that he'd join her whether she chose good or evil but what was the right choice?

After a minute of pondering, Shego chose.

"I'll ask Vincent first," she said firmly. "I want to know if he was going to join me, stop me or charm me in this decision." When she looked at the hologram, she knew she had chosen the right answer.

"What do you think he'll do when he sees me in this?" Shego asked.

"Probably have a seizure," Sheila commented but Shego heard the reluctance in her voice. Was she hiding something?

"You're not still jealous, are you?" Shego could tell that there was something troubling her but was not about to tell.

"No," Sheila said with a smile. Shego gazed at her warily and smirked. If Sheila was not ready to talk, she would not force her.

"Okay," Shego turned to look at her new battle suit in the mirror. "Did Vincent modify this?"

"For you," Sheila said much to Shego's wonder.

"It's not uncomfortable but I think he got my size wrong."

"Actually, he made it one size smaller," Sheila said.

"Why?" Sheila gave her a knowing look that made her blush.

"He said that you would look sexy in it," she said enjoying Shego's embarrassment. "You actually like him," her smile widened as Shego reddened further. "So, when did this happen?"

"Four years ago," Shego found herself talking easily to the hologram. "He was easy to talk to. Sure he flinched when I shouted at him but then he surprised me with such wisdom and calmness that since I met him things had a brighter light. My darkness has light for the first time in years. When I though he was dead, my darkness enveloped me. And when I met him again, that light returned. Somehow, it did. I never noticed it before but by God it did."

"Hope," Sheila smiled and nodded. "But you know what?" Shego looked at her in question, curious at what she had to say. "As much as he is your light, you are his torch which carries him through the darkness." Shego was stunned. She never knew that Vincent felt that way.

"Where is he?" Shego asked, hoping to change the subject. Sheila sensed this and shook her head in mirth.

"He's at Credible Manor," Sheila answered. "Do you want me to check on him?"

"Please, let me," Shego smiled in gratitude and mischief.

Credible Manor Kitchen Meanwhile 

As Ron sat by the kitchen counter with Kim, he heard the whirling of wheels that could only come from an electric wheelchair and he only knew one person who had one. Ron smiled as he recognized the sound, feeling confident at growing ability.

"Hey, Felix," Ron said before Felix wheeled into the kitchen.

"Hey Ron, Kim, Doc," he smiled as he wheeled beside his friends. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," for the first time he said it, Ron believed his own words. "How's the job going?"

"Can't really complain," Felix answered. "Though lunch is always great here."

"I think every food is great here," Kim said remembering her short visit. The food, even though it was a snack, was exquisite. "I'll bet Mr. Credible could cook blindfolded." Felix had this incredulous look as he peered at Vincent who was getting some food from the fridge.

"You'd win too," Felix said with a smile.

"There's no thrill on betting on a sure win," Vincent said as he prepared the food.

"That means he never bets against the odds," Felix said much to Kim and Ron's amusement.

"Funny, I thought you always took unnecessary risks," a familiar voice suddenly said making everyone turn to see the newcomer. Kim gasped and was automatically on the defensive, but Ron, Felix and Vincent acted as though she was not a threat.

Standing by the kitchen door was Shego. She wore designer denims but her shirt had the same pattern as her uniform. Her high heels clicked as they touched the marble floor of the kitchen. Warily, Kim stood up straight but still was ready to pounce her archenemy if she even blinked the wrong way. Sure she had helped them with Ron's injuries but she could not comprehend why she was there now.

"I saved you a spot," Vincent smiled as he got another plate.

"Thanks, I'm starved," Shego said as she took the seat next to Vincent. Seeing her ease, Kim sighed and took her seat. This was not the movement of a criminal. Shego was acting like a lady of her age.

"So…" Kim was conscious. What does one talk about with her foe? "You two dating?" Shego grinned mischievously and she leaned towards Vincent.

"Not yet," she said. "And I _should_ be miffed about that."

"Heaven forbid," Vincent teased. "I've heard what happens when you're _miffed_." Vincent started cutting the lettuce with such precision and speed that Shego was surprised. The way he handled a knife, she had no doubt that he could throw it accurately as well.

"Still got those scratches I gave you last night," Shego smiled lewdly. Nonplused, Vincent acted as there was nothing wrong with her statement and joined in.

"It doesn't hurt much but my ears still hurt with all the screaming you made," he said nonchalantly.

"AHHHRRRGGGG!" Ron said as he closed his ears. "To much info! La la la." He chanted as the group laughed.

"Relax, Ron. Nothing happened," Vincent said as he took out a six-pack of soda from the fridge.

"Yet," Shego said, barely a whisper. A squirting and spraying sound caught their attention and all turned to Vincent who had just crushed all six soda cans. Vincent had trouble breathing as he went to the garbage can and dumped the wasted cola in.

Shego smiled, finally seeing the boy she met four years ago. Then, he had trouble being friendly now he had trouble being intimate. She realized that even with his cool demeanor, the shy boy remained deep inside.

"Hey Kimmie," Shego smiled at Kim as she got up. "Let's roam around this museum until Vin here finishes with our food."

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Kim said, shaking her head. "I'm already hungry and if we get lost we might die."

"Got lost before, huh?" by Kim's blush, Shego nailed it. "It this house that big for anyone to get lost?"

"No," Vincent said as he gave everyone a finished sandwich. "But in Ms. Possible's defense, she thought she was walking in circles."

"How?" Shego asked.

"Holographic generators," Felix said as he took a bite on his sandwich.

"They automatically turned on when Kim was here last," Ron said, his imagination running wild. "Say, if I get my sight back, what about a game of laser tag?" he offered to Felix.

"Not _if_, Ron. _When_," Vincent said with a knowing tone. "Believe, Ronald."

"Great!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Can't wait."

"You're getting his hopes up," Kim glared at Vincent who just merely shrugged it off.

"KP, this is Mr. C we're talking here," Ron said with a smug smile. "When did her ever say something other than the truth?"

"When it serves his purposes," Kim smirked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Believe me, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable will get his sight back."

"When?" Shego asked, looking at Ron in wonder.

"Felix?" Vincent waited for a response.

"Soon," Felix said as he smiled at Kim. "Ron's healing, Kim. It just takes time for the eyes to heal." Shego, hearing that statement, gazed upon Vincent, looking at him intently. He never gave sign that he was being watched but she knew that he felt her gaze. Remembering past events with him, she realized the certain way he walked, he talked and he moved. It was like he calculated his movements. It was like he was hiding something.

And suddenly, the night of the 'accident' came rushing to her. After the toxic substance touched Vincent's skin, it burned him. But she also remembered one more thing.

Some of the substance touched his eyes. Looking closely, Shego noticed some residual scarring by his eyes, which was hidden by his sunglasses. Her heart ached when she realized what Vincent was hiding.

He was hiding his blindness.

Shego made no move to reveal her discovery. At first she was hurt that he didn't tell her but decided that she should at least give him the chance to tell her on his own. She owed him that much.

As if sensing her discomfort, Vincent squeezed her hand and gave her an assuring smile.

"Everything will be fine," Vincent said to everyone.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and the unmistaken sound of blaster fire came from outside. Vincent groaned as he rubbed his temples. Shego leered at him as she prepared herself.

"Spoke to soon, huh?" she teased.

"I was speaking in a general sense," Vincent said as he grabbed a fistful of chopsticks from one of the drawers.

Felix immediately rolled towards the nearest wall and touched a panel, revealing a state of the art monitor and keyboard. He quickly typed into the terminal and for a moment, he froze.

"Intruder alert," he said as he checked the monitor. "Range Hunters! Twenty of them!"

"Destroy the hard drive!" Vincent shouted as he reached out for Ron and Kim and pulled them with him. Shego took the cue and followed.

"All files have been deleted and all drives are being melted as we speak," Felix said as he rolled towards his friends.

"But doesn't that mean that the defense system would shut down as well?" Ron asked worriedly.

"They have an independent system that's not connected to the mainframe," Felix said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Vincent said but before they would ask why, the wall suddenly was destroyed and several Range Hunters entered the room, barring their escape.

"Good Evening, Kim Possible," a familiar voice said as he entered the room. Kim was shocked and Ron was astonished when Monkey Fist smiled at them.

"Monkey Fist," Kim smirked as she readied herself for a fight. "I thought you were still recovering."

"I was but I made a new friend," the former English Lord laughed as the Range Hunters crept towards them.

"Man, First monkeys now robots," Ron sighed as he prepared himself as well. "Is help hard to come by today?"

"Very funny, Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist smiled and posed for an attack. "When I kill you, I'll be the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"So you made friends with Carl Buncle and borrowed some of his 'toys'," Vincent sighed as he played with the chopsticks in his hand. Shego frowned at Monkey Fist. She had an ace in her hand and by the looks of Vincent, he had one too.

"And who are you?" Monkey Fist asked rudely. "You sound familiar." Suddenly, streaks of white flashed past him and struck the Range Hunters. Monkey Fist turned and saw a single chopstick imbedded in the middle of the Hunter's chest.

Ten Hunters immediately shut down and dropped to the floor.

"Model 01 Range Hunters," Vincent smiled maliciously which made Kim and Felix flinch. They never saw this side of his personality before and it scared them. Shego remained calm. There would be time for explanations later. "Know where to target and they'll fall. Not exactly invincible."

"Impressive," Monkey Fist said as he motioned for the other Range Hunter to enter.

"Oh, crap," Vincent muttered much to the surprise of the teens. He was a veritable fountain of confidence. If he something bothered him, it was significant.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly worried.

"These are new designs," Vincent said in a scowl. "Carl never had the talent of creating new designs. He always modifies existing designs to his own purpose." When Felix looked at the Hunters, they were indeed different. They were larger, sleeker and certainly more dangerous than the ones Ron destroyed.

"I think he had help," Kim said as she prepared for the attack. She was doubtful that they could destroy even one Range Hunter but they would die trying. Suddenly, three of the Range Hunters were struck by a green energy blast that destroyed them instantly. Awed by the display, Kim looked at Shego and sure enough, her hands were glowing.

"I think I over estimated," Shego said as she looked at her hands.

"You're wearing it under your clothes, aren't you?" Vincent asked with a knowing smile that made Shego blush. Turning towards the teens, he became serious.

"Felix, Ron, Kim. Go to Seraphim. He'll take you to someplace safe," Vincent said much to their annoyance.

"We won't leave you," Ron said as he suddenly attacked Monkey Fist. But the genetically enhanced man simply stood, waiting for the attack. As quick as lightning, the remaining seven Hunters turned their attention to Ron and laser beams shot from their eyes.

Ron was too late to hear them coming. The laser beams impacted and Ron cringed, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did.

Shego cried out as she saw Vincent ran towards Ron and shielded him with his own body. The numerous lasers burned into him. Monkey Fist smiled in satisfaction as Vincent knelt after the barrage.

"You monster!" Shego said as she punched one of the Hunters, sending it hurling towards three others. As if it was nothing, Shego ran towards Vincent, deep concern was in her features. Kim, Ron and Felix were already there, worried that he was dead.

But he was not dead. Far from it. Vincent calmly stood, flexing his limbs as if high intensity beams were nothing to him. However, Shego did not stop and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arm around her and gave her comfort. Fighting back her tears, she pulled back and gave herself a moment to compose. A moment, later she looked up to his face and saw that his sunglasses were gone.

Vincent Credible were looking blankly forward, unfocused. However, it was also determined. It was the same look in his eyes she saw all those years ago when he saved that family from death.

"Felix," Vincent said in a shaky voice. Shego knew he was in pain and he didn't want them to know. "Get them all to Seraphim. I'll catch up." Felix saw something spark from Vincent's wrist. The robots had destroyed his watch.

"Not without you," Shego said as she faced the Hunters. "I'll hold them off."

"Doc, you don't have much time," Felix said worriedly as he looked at the damaged watch with great concern. Smiling softly, Vincent touched his broken watch and shook his head.

"No, I supposed not," Vincent said sadly. "All we have is borrowed time."

"Well, boo hoo. This is such a touching moment but I'm afraid I need to end it," Monkey Fist said with a sneer. "Range Hunters! Attack!" however, nothing happened. Confused, Monkey Fist turned around to see why the Hunters did not attack. And what he saw almost stopped his heart.

Vincent was standing behind him, a Range Hunter head in each hand. Shego gasped in shock. She didn't even see him move.

"How did…?" Monkey Fist trembled in fear. He had never seen anyone that fast. Not even in the legends told of such skill. "This is not over," he said and with a puff of smoke, Monkey Fist disappeared.

"This place has been compromised," Vincent said as he walked towards the gaping group.

"Are you okay?" Shego asked. As he was about to answer, Vincent doubled over with pain. Kim saw that kind of pain before. It was the pain she saw Ron felt in the Emergency Room a few days ago. It was like he was being eaten alive.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as he held Kim's hand.

"We need to get him a new EMPR and fast," Felix said as he wheeled towards Vincent.

"What's that?" Shego asked as she carried Vincent in her arms, though had a hard time since he was trashing about. The battle suit enhanced her power, giving her super human strength.

"An Electromagnetic Pulse Regulator," Felix said. He led his friends towards the garage where Seraphim waited. "It renders the nanobots in his body dormant. Once active, the bots resume their primary objective."

"And what's that?" Kim asked, pulling Ron where Felix was leading them.

"To destroy every living tissue in his body," Felix said gravely as the reached the garage. "Carl Buncle tricked the doctors four years ago in using it on him. It almost killed him.

"But why would anyone want to kill him?" Ron asked but it was Shego who answered.

It became clear to her the moment he destroyed the remaining Range Hunters with his bare hands.

"Because Vincent Credible is the Wraith."

Next: Secrets kept, secrets told. The Mystery of the Wraith unfold.

Chapter XIII: Vincent's Secret.


	14. Vincent's Secret

Chapter XIII: Vincent's Secret

_File Number 7712_

_Experiment Number 42234_

_Codename: Wraith_

_Director's Notes:_

The wraith experiment was a complete failure. He was supposed to be invincible, emotionless and heartless. But there's one thing I hadn't counted on, it was his ability and capacity to learn.

For ten years we tried to mold him into the perfect soldier. Obeying orders to the letter, not questioning what we told him. All that work ruined because one of the researchers wanted to 42234 for his own purposes. He had corrupted his mind, feeding him information that he couldn't possibly use.

Teaching him ideals that were irrelevant to his original programming. In a sense, he questioned the morals of our Organization. He questioned _my_ orders. He fought against us.

There was one thing left to do. Terminate the project.

_File End._

_Status Report on Experiment 42234_

We could not stop him.

>>>>>

_Seraphim,_

"What's going on?" Shego asked as she tried to calm Vincent down. Ever since they left the Manor, he was convulsing in pain as if something was hurting him.

"It's the nanobots," Felix said as he looked at Vincent from the front seat. "Seraphim! EMP!" A bluish glow illuminated the interior of the car an slowly, Vincent began to breathe easily.

"Nanobot?" Kim asked worriedly as she watched the road. She was seating on the driver's side but she wasn't driving. Seraphim had assumed control as soon as they entered the car.

"Micro robots," Shego said, remembering their fiasco with the nano tick. "What does these robots do?"

"Originally it was developed as a living metal," Felix said as he looked over Vincent and checked his vitals. "Then they modified some of the robots for medical purposes. And some..."

"Some were made as weapons," Shego said as she caressed Vincent's hair. Felix nodded solemnly.

"As far as I could tell, Vincent had been injected by a batch that was programmed to kill," he said much to their shock.

"Kill?" Ron frowned in anger. "That's so sick."

"And it's not even programed to kill humanely," Felix added. "It was supposed to deliver a great amount of pain before terminating its host. Actually, the host dies from intense pain before the bots could even execute the kill command."

"What have you been through?" Shego whispered as she kissed Vincent's forehead. Kim saw this action from the rear view mirror. She never realized that Shego had it for Vincent. And she had it bad.

"What's with the glow?" Kim asked as she looked at Seraphim's bluish interior. "As I remember, EMP stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse. If that's on, why is Seraphim still moving?"

"Seraphim's protected from the EM surges," Felix said. "But everything electrical in here would be shut down. I think that goes with your Kimmunicator as well." Taking her Kimmunicator out, she confirmed that Felix was right. The Kimmunicator was dead.

"Unfortunately, the EMP only placed the nanobots in stasis. Without it, they would become active and would resume their programming," Felix said almost sadly. "And i think they made a greater mess this time."

"How did he destroy the Hunters so fast?" Kim asked. "I mean, I didn't even see him move."

"I don't know," Felix said truthfully. "Maybe we could get some answers wherever we're going."

"We're going to Haven," Shego said as she looked out the window. "Sheila would know what to do."

"Who's Sheila?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego as she caressed Vincent's hair.

>>>>>>

_Four Years Ago_

"No," Vincent said as he pushed the man who was holding him away. "I will _not_ do it!"

"She's a threat to our plans," the man said as he tried to convince him.

"_OUR?"_ Vincent glared at the man through his eyeglasses. "Don't make me laugh. She's a threat to_ your_ plans, not mine."

"We're in this together," the man said defiantly. "_I_ broke you out of that facility. _I_ showed you the real world."

"I know," Vincent said, in vehemence. "But you broke me out for your own reasons."

"That's not true," the man denied.

"You used me," Vincent said. "You stole my inventions, you took credit for my works you corrupted my way of thinking, you destroyed what I believed in, you ruined my personality and you even tried to kill me."

"Those are lies!" the man shouted. "You're my friend. How could I..." the man didn't finish his sentence for Vincent slammed his fist on his face. The man staggered back, holding his bloodied nose.

"Damn it! You broke my nose!" he said as he glared at Vincent, only he faced the barrel of an automatic pistol.

"I'm through," Vincent said as he walked away backwards, aiming the pistol at him. "And so are you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" the man asked in anger but Vincent's face was stoic and emotionless.

"I don't have to," he said. "I just eliminated all of you mob connections and left a calling card of yours. I'd say you have about one hour before they get here."

"You bastard!" the man shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

"I already have," Vincent said with a sad tone and shot the man on the knee. Screaming in pain, the man dropped on his good knee and glared at him.

"Just in case you run away," Vincent said and he left the man to fend for himself.

Watching Vincent leave, the man vowed vengeance.

>>>>>>>>

_Ten Years Ago_

"Alert! Alert! Break Out in progress!" the P.A. System announced as the members of _National Justice _scrambled to their posts.

Gunfire suddenly erupted from one of the corridors and screams of pain echoed throughout the facility.

"What is it?" the Commander asked his subordinate.

"The Wraith is escaping," the soldier said. Automatic fire echoed once again, making the Commander nervous.

"I don't think that sounded like escaping to me," he said as he took out his sidearm and cocked it. "Eliminate him. Use unnecessary force if you have to."

"Yes sir!" the soldier obeyed and directed a squadron towards the attack. The Commander frowned in thought. The Wraith project was supposed to be terminated the day after but with this fiasco, it had to be moved a little earlier.

The screams of his men were getting closer which meant that _he_ was getting closer. With a deep breath, the Commander formed rank with the remaining soldiers at his side and faced his enemy.

The soldiers never knew the name of their attacker.

>>>>>>>>

_Fifteen Years Ago_

"Hello," one of the soldiers assigned to teach one of the chosen children tactics smiled at the boy who just sat there like a good soldier with a perfect poise and calm demeanor. The soldier was new to the organization and didn't know how to proceed.

The children were trained since birth to be the perfect soldiers. The perfect killing machines but she knew that this one could do more.

She was asked by her superiors to teach the boy covert ops and she agreed. But getting to the boy's mind was a different thing.

"I'm Betty, what's yours?" she asked.

"Serial Number 42234," the boy said in an emotionless monotone. Betty sighed as she shook her head. She was there to teach him covert ops tactics and she was going to do it.

"Very well, but during covert ops training I shall call you by another name since 42234 is a mouthful," Betty said as she thought about it. "I shall call you Vincent. From now on, your main name is Vincent."

"Understood," Vincent said in the same monotone. Betty sighed, taking pity on the boy and began her lesson.

>>>>>>>

_Twenty-one Years Ago_

"These children were specifically bred for combat," one of the doctors said as he addressed the Admiralty. "By combining DNA from various selected hosts we were able to create a set of DNA that would produce the perfect soldier.

The Brass applauded and looked at the babies. One of the Admirals caught sight of a sleeping baby and looked at it intently.

"This one has violet eyes," the Admiral said to one of his staff.

"Admiral Credible, it's best not to get attached to the babies," one of the Doctors said. "I'm afraid that they'll just become instruments of death."

"I understand that an Admiral could sponsor one of the children," the Admiral said. "I would want this one trained for Special ops and espionage."

"Of course," the doctor took a note and looked at the admiral. "Any special talents?"

"Train him in culture and make him use that brain of his. I don't want just another mindless soldier. I want this one to be an officer."

"Aye aye, sir," the doctor said and went towards the baby and got its chart and label. Under the baby's serial number, the doctor wrote the sponsor.

42234

Credible

>>>>>>>

_The Present_

Seraphim entered the secret entrance towards Haven at full speed. With its precision driving, they were able to avoid hazards as they ran through the entrance. Within seconds, Seraphim reached Haven's entrance. A gurney was waiting for them as they got out.

Immediately, Shego placed Vincent on the gurney and wheeled him in. Kim, Ron and Felix followed behind. Entering the elevator, Shego waited impatiently for the other and when they entered the elevator, it began to move.

No one said anything and the silence was beginning to be deafening. At last, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sheila was there waiting anxiously, concern etching her features.

"I didn't want to believe Seraphim but I knew he wouldn't joke at something like this," Sheila said as she helped Shego wheel Vincent in.

"Those Bastards destroyed his watch. That's when he screamed in pain and collapsed," Shego said, trying to control her emotions. Sheila was placing a blue band on Vincent's wrist, much like what she gave Shego earlier. And when the band was activated, Sheila sighed in relief.

"He's out of danger for now," she said, smiling at Shego. "But he needs rest."

"Really?" Shego asked warily. And when she saw Sheila's smile, she knew it was going to be all right.

"Come on," Sheila said as she smiled at the others. "I'll help you settle it. Shego? I suppose you would like first watch of Vincent? He may be fine but..."

"Okay," Shego sighed, exhausted with the emotional turmoil she had experienced. "Where's his room?"

"I bet that's the first thing on her mind when she first got here," Ron joked, enticing giggle from the group, all except Shego, who was glaring at them.

"That was not the the first thing I had in mind when I got here," Shego huffed. "Though," she smiled sadly as she caressed Vincent's hair. "I had other things I wanted to do with him."

"You had no idea what he wanted to do with _you_," Sheila said making the black haired beauty blush.

Shego had come to realize that she could not live without him.

And it was scary thought.

>>>>>>

Next: Ron will be able to find his light. And Shego will know Vincent a little better.

Chapter XIV: Ron's Light


	15. Ron's Light

Chapter XIV: Ron's Light

Ron sighed as he tried to absorb the information he had just learned.

Vincent Credible was the Wraith, a highly skilled thief.

He was infected by killer nanobots which Vincent somehow controlled or destroyed.

Vincent was blind.

But so was he.

Shego helped them escape the Hunters and was apparently living with Vincent.

Was there something he was missing?

"So... what are you?" Ron heard Kim ask.

"Basically a holographic projection," Sheila said as if the question did not bother her. "Actually, I'm an avatar. The _real_ me is hidden away for security reasons."

"I think Wade did something like that before," Ron said. Sheila glared at the teen and Kim noticed the anger in her eyes.

"Guys, I think you should refrain from mentioning the guy's name in her presence," Felix said as he wheeled himself out of the range of Sheila's gaze.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"It's personal," Sheila said, her anger beginning to ebb. "I'm sorry. There are things that are sensitive to talk about. If you would excuse me," Sheila bowed and left the three friends to ponder at what just happened.

"I noticed that Vincent has the same aversion against Wade that Sheila has," Felix said in a whisper. "I think Wade must have done something to them."

"I don't know," Kim said, prepared to defend one of her friends.

"If he did, he may not know it," Ron said with a sigh. "Even though he's a genius, he's still a kid after all. He could be easily misled."

"Until we know more, we'll respect Sheila's wishes," Kim said as she shook her head. "She looks like Shego, only younger."

"Bet that she has her temperament as well," Ron smirked but the others agreed.

Shego didn't like to feel helpless.

But seeing Vincent lying on his bed almost on the verge of death made her feel so. Even though Sheila assured her that he was going to be all right, she couldn't stop the feeling that this was somehow all her fault.

If she hadn't punched the truck filled with hazardous waste, Vincent wouldn't have to save her from its burning touch.

Her life for what? A time of suffering and pain? A time of denials and doubts?

Was it worth it? Was _she_ worth it?

"Shego?" Sheila's reluctant voice called her. Turning around, Shego didn't see her so she assumed that she was still outside, respecting their privacy.

"Come in," Shego said tiredly. Sheila suddenly materialized in front of the door, looking at her with sad eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Sheila asked as she walked towards her.

"I don't know," Shego said truthfully. "I'll tell you when he wakes up."

"The waiting is the hardest," Sheila nodded and smiled sadly. "For a computer, it's hell."

"I've never felt anything like I feel for him," Shego admitted to the hologram. "Took me a while to figure it out."

"It always does," Sheila said as she went to Vincent's closet and looked into it. "You'd better rest."

"I'd rest better knowing that he would really be fine," Shego said. She blinked when Sheila gave her a white shirt from Vincent's closet. "What's this for?"

"Hang up the battle suit and go to bed," Sheila said with a smile. "Use this, you may feel better afterwards."

"I don't want to leave him," Shego said, taking the offered shirt.

"Do you sleep on the left side of the bed or the right?" Sheila asked much to Shego's confusion.

"Right," Shego said as she watched Sheila gently position Vincent to the left side of the bed.

"Perfect," Sheila smiled. "He always slept nearer to the left." Sheila looked up expectantly at Shego and frowned when she saw her still in the battle suit. "What are you waiting for?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Shego asked as Sheila, with a huff of irritation, went towards her and began to remove Shego's suit.

"Logic," Sheila said as she slapped Shego's protesting hands. "You need rest but you don't want to leave Vin, ergo you sleep with him." Shego immediately flushed at the innuendo. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you never thought of it!"

"Of course I did!" Shego hissed. "Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

"Would it help if he was topless?" Sheila suggested, finally getting Shego's suit off, surprisingly and to Sheila's delight, without much reluctance than before.

Shego found herself actually considering the proposal but then shook herself to clear her thoughts. Vincent was wearing just a shirt and god knows what under the sheets. Sheila had helped him out of his clothes when Shego went to get something to clean him. So far, she only knew that he was wearing a shirt.

As if reading her mind, Sheila said, "He's wearing boxers." Shego found herself swallowing at the thought of sleeping beside Vincent. This never happened before. She never felt nervous sleeping with anyone. So why was she?

"It would make him more comfortable if he felt you beside him," Sheila said without malice and without tease. Her solemn voice removed all hesitation in Shego's head.

Looking at Vincent and letting Sheila's words sink in, Shego smiled softly. All nervousness, all shyness and all hesitation left her.

She saw a friend that needed her warmth, her comfort and perhaps something that she had been denying herself that she felt for him.

Shego sighed and wore the shirt. Looking at it, it was big and came to her knees. "This couldn't be Vin's."

"It's not," Shelia said. "That's yours. I actually begged Vin to wear it once so..." Shego blushed as she sniffed the shirt. It actually smelled like Vincent.

Taking a deep breath, Shego removed her brassier and entered the sheets.

"Are you sure about this?" Shego asked the hologram as she tucked them in.

"He wouldn't mind," Sheila smiled. "Waking up next to you... he'll recover faster. Goodnight," Sheila kissed Shego on the forehead, like a mother would do for a child. Sheila disappeared, leaving them alone.

With a nervous sigh, Shego snuggled closer to Vincent. To her surprise and concern, Vincent lifted his arm, groaning as he did, to accommodate her. Gently, she laid her head on his shoulder and he closed his arm around her. She then wrapped her arm across his abs, smiling to find it well defined as she imagined it to be.

Taking a deep breath to relax herself, Shego closed her eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Sheila? Lights out please," the room's lights dimmed and then were extinguished. She thought that sleep would not be easy to attain, but she was wrong.

Cuddling on Vincent's body, Shego slept restfully for the first time in years.

>>>>>>>>>

Ron was having trouble accepting what was happening.

A few months ago he was just delivering a package for Mr. Possible when he met Vincent and now he found himself blind and feeling helpless.

He knew he was weak. He wanted to be strong to be able to protect Kim. But how could he protect Kim if he couldn't protect himself?

He almost died but Vincent used his body to shield him from the hunter's blast.

And now, Vincent was almost killed because of him.

"Hitting yourself on the head will not speed Vin's recovery," Sheila said making Ron jump up in surprise.

"You scared me," Ron said, holding his heart to calm it down. "I didn't hear you."

"Get used to it," Sheila said. Ron frowned in confusion. Sheila sounded like she was everywhere. Was the room bouncing her voice around?

"I'm not materialized," Sheila explained. "I'm using the room's speakers. So, why the self pity?"

"Because I'm pitiful," Ron sighed. He heard Sheila growl and was suddenly afraid for his life.

"I wonder what Kimmy would say if she heard you talk like that?" to Ron, it sounded like a threat. And from her tone, she would tell Kim herself.

"She would probably agree with me," Ron sadly said.

"Oh, Ron" he suddenly stiffened when he heard Kim. "You're my best friend. I like you for you." Something was off. With Vincent's training, he should have sensed her near. He couldn't even smell her.

"How was that?" Sheila said, waiting for him to respond. Usually, Ron didn't get things at the rate the others did but he got it all the same.

Sheila pretended to be Kim.

"That's not funny," Ron said frowning.

"I'm not laughing," Sheila said sincerely. "Talk to her, Ron. Tell her how you feel. What's the worst that could go wrong?"

"That I'd lose her friendship?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ron, but you're an idiot," Sheila said in frustration. "I could see sparks."

"Really?" Ron said hopefully.

"Actually no," Sheila said to Ron's disappointment. "But I have studied human psychology and by observing you two... I think you could pull it off."

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "What if..."

"No what ifs. Know for certain," and with that, Sheila was silent.

Ron let out a breath to calm himself. It wouldn't do him good to second guess. He needed to know.

When Ron was sure he was calm, he went to find the answer he was looking for.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kim was lounging in the living room. She couldn't believe that Vincent had a place like this. It looked like a bachelor pad than anything else. It probably was.

What mystified her was that there was a widescreen TV and an entertainment system. She could understand the audio system but a video system?

"KP?" Kim heard Ron say reluctantly as he entered the living room.

"I'm over here Ron," Kim said as she patted the space on the sofa next to her.

"Hey," Ron smiled as he made his way towards her. "Can we talk?" Kim instantly had her defenses up. Was there something wrong? Why was Ron all too serious?"

"Uh, sure. What up?" she asked. Ron sat beside her and took deep breaths. Not a good sign. It meant that what they were going to talk about was serious.

"What do you think of me?" Ron asked without preamble. This was new. Ron usually beat around the bush before getting to the point.

"You're my best friend," Kim said. It was not quite true. They were best friends but Kim wanted it to be more.

"As a sidekick," Ron waited. Kim took a deep breath. Ron deserved the truth.

"I think of you as a partner, not a sidekick," Kim said stopping Rom before he could interrupt. "You're thinking that you're not good enough to be my partner. Ron, you had my back ever since pre-k. That's how I'm always confident that we'll get the job done."

"But..."

"Ron, what's this really about?" Kim asked kindly. How could he respond to her kindness? She was always there for him. The only one who truly liked him the way he was.

"I was just thinking that if I'm not good enough to be your side... partner, I would not be good enough to be your... for... something else."

"Something else?" it took Kim a moment to realize what he was saying. When she did, she blushed. "Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah," Ron smirked and slumped on the sofa's rest.

Kim closed her eyes. She was waiting for something like this in a long time. She realized that Ron had feelings for her. But how to respond?

Smiling mischievously, she got up and sat on Ron's lap. Surprised, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and blinked confusingly.

"Ron," Kim softly said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she bent over, meeting her lips with his. At first, Ron was shocked but when he felt the heat, the warmth and her love, he gave in.

At first it was a soft kiss. Then, when they were sure of each other, the kiss deepened. This was better that the kiss he had received from the Moodulator incident and for Kim, it was the best one she had.

When they parted, they were out of breath. Kim leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron could smell her shampoo as he breathed through her hair.

In the past few days his world went dark. With Kim in his arms he just realized something. Kim would always be there for him. To catch him when he stumbles, to be his savior when he falls.

His Light in the Darkness.

_Regeneration Complete:_ Ron blinked when he heard those words.

"Did you hear that KP?" he asked. Sitting up, Kim also blinked.

"Yeah," she said.

_All systems functional. Rebooting... Reboot complete. Activating optics. Adjusting visual settings. Normal vision achieved._

Slowly, Ron could see light. His eyes began focusing, adjusting to the light. And in a while, Ron blinked in surprise as the first thing he saw was Kim's surprised face.

"Hey, KP," Ron smiled hugely. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Kim, blinking her tears, embraced him as hard as she could.

And they stayed that way for a while.

_All systems are operational_

(End of XIV)

Next Chapter: Kim was happy for Ron but the attempt on her Family's lives got her on edge. And a secret from the past would be revealed.

Chapter XV: Kim's Family


End file.
